Total Drama Siblings Underwater
by LadyLove131
Summary: "Welcome to Total Drama Siblings Underwater! Season four of our Total Drama Series! And this season is bringing the heat! With singing, dancing, and danger what could be better! Plus our contestants and their siblings have come to compete for one million dollars! Now let's start off season four, TOTAL DRAMA SIBLINGS UNDERWATER!"Chris announced next to a giant submarine! R&R Rated T
1. Chapter 1

ok this is a sibling thing. and the orginal 22 execpt (Eva, Noah, Harold, Ezekiel, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler) will be with their siblings which are DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney. i have ideas but i want to hear yours first. I'll need :

**Name**:

**Age**: (2-22)

**Gender**:

**Stereotype**: (Emo/Preppy/Nerd...etc)

**Sexual Orientation**:

**Talent(s)**:

**Like(s)**:

**Dislike(s)**:

**Fear(s)**:

**Hair Color**:

**Hair Style**:

**Eye Color**:

**Everyday clothes**:

**Bathing Suits**:

**Pajamas**:

**Personal Objects**:

**Back-story/ Biography**:

**Audition Tape**:

**What you do with the 1000000 dollars**:

**Other info**:

thanks ssssssssssssssssssssssssssso much

peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Anything, if I did you would see this on T.V. **

**p.s. I don't know how to spell Chris's last name**

"Welcome to Total Drama Siblings Underwater! Season four of our Total Drama Series! And this season is bringing the heat! With singing, dancing, and danger what could be better! Plus our contestants and their siblings have come to compete for one million dollars! Now let's start off season four, TOTAL DRAMA SIBLINGS UNDERWATER!" Chris McLean yelled standing next to a giant submarine.

*Theme*

"Here comes our first family, Trent Hunter and his brother and sister, Zane and Brianna Hunter!" Chris introduced as the Hunters stepped off the boat, "Trent! How've you been man?"

"Hey Chris, I've been fine. Are we the first ones back?" Trent shook Chris's hand. The black and red haired girl walked past in a blue top and a black Hollister hoodie, blue skinny jeans and black converses. "That's my sister, Brianna and that's Zane my brother." Trent nodded towards the spiky red head in dark jeans, orange t-shirt, green jacket with a hood, red fingerless gloves and black headphones around his neck.

"Sup." Zane nodded.

"Nothing much" Chris shrugged, "Walk down to the campfire pit and drop your stuff in the boat house and wait for instruction."

Trent and his brother walked down to the end of the dock and walked in the direction of Brianna.

"I don't think Brianna likes me much" Chris turned to the intern on his right.

Adele looked up from filing her nails, "Who are you talking about? The other intern's name is Christie." She peered at him with large blue eyes.

Chris forced a smile, "Adele can you go get me a bottle of water from the submarine?"

"KK!" Adele giggled running down to the submarine in her blue stilettos and black skinny jeans and blue ruffle tank, her brown wavy hair swinging behind her.

"It's really good that she's hot or else, well she wouldn't be here." Christie nodded her red–haired head.

"Chris hey man!" Cody grinned at him holding the hand of a little girl with brown pigtails, wearing a pink frilly tee, with a matching pink cardigan, a pink skirt and pink flats, "And who's this cutie-pie?" Chris asked in a voice that resembled that of a person seeing a bunny, a kitten and a puppy sleeping together.

"Hi! I'm Blawe, I'm Cwody's whittle sistew. He's my bwig bwoder!" Blaire beamed.

"Well Codester, campfire pit's that way follow the trail and put your stuff in the boat house, don't get too comfortable though we're leaving soon." Chris motioned towards the end of the dock.

"K thanks Chris. Blaire, wait! No don't run you might trip an-AH" Cody yelled, running after his sister and then tripping and falling.

"K, so, Christie who's next?" Chris asked his red-haired intern.

"Um," Christie furrowed her brow, flipping through the clipboard papers, "Geoff, Kaylin and Tommy Smith." Chris nodded, then glanced around as the boat came into view, "Geoff, hey dude, welcome to the party!" Chris grinned at the blonde.

Geoff nodded enthusiastically, "Yo, man I'm like so psyched to be here! I'm totally gonna win!"

"Um, Geoff, you're supposed to have a sibling with you." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I brought the mini dudes! YO! MINI DUDES COME ON!" Geoff yelled as twins appeared. One boy and one girl, both blonde with blue eyes, the five year old girl had on a pink hello kitty shirt with a matching skirt, and pink Mary Jane's. The blue-eyed boy had on a green shirt with a blue dinosaur on the front, khaki shorts, and green Keens, and a green baseball cap, "These are the mini dudes, Kaylin and Tommy. Kaylin, Tommy this is Chris!"

"Hi! Do you like Hello Kitty she's my favorite!" Kaylin ran up to Christie with wide eyes holding one of her many hello kitty stuffed animals.

"I like dinosaurs! Are you that mean man that's mean to people. Cause I don't like him 'because he's mean." Tommy looked at Chris with squinted eyes.

"Uh, no that was someone else." Chris hesitantly grinned at little Tommy.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Tommy skipped away with Kaylin in tow.

"Uh, cute kids. Put your stuff in the boat house and head to the bonfire pit" Chris shrugged at Geoff.

"Thanks! Gotta go catch up with 'em" Geoff ran after with luggage in his arms, "Wait for me mini dudes!"

"Well, it looks like two annoying kids so far, and that Tommy kid is insane, which is AWESOME, because it makes MORE RATINGS!" Chris grinned then frowned, "Where's Adele? Ugh did she forget to press to the button in the elevator. AGAIN! Christie, do me a favor and call Kelly on your walkie talkie, and tell her to find Adele and bring her back to the docks." Christie nodded and picked up her walkie talkie to call the senior intern, "While Kelly and Christie are trying to locate Adele, let's welcome the Vega's!"

Bridgette grinned stepping off the boat holding a blonde-haired, blue-eyed three year old boy on her hip. He had on a blue polo shirt and tan shorts with blue sneakers, "Hey Chris, it's so great to see you again."

"Hello Bridgette, this little guy must be Max! And that must be Alice and Joey!" Chris nodded towards the brown-haired, green-eyed seventeen year- old girl. She was sporting a purple dance top that had the words "Dance like you mean it" written across and a denim skirt with black pumps. Next to her was a ten year old blonde-haired, green-eyed boy wearing a green hoodie and khaki shorts with green sneakers. He had a bored expression on his face, while Alice had a soft smile on hers.

"Hi, you must be Chris, I'm Alice it's nice to meet you" She spoke in a soft gentle voice.

"Hello Alice, Joey and Max, welcome to the island, go down that dock and head to the campfire pit, on your way there is a snack shack, put your stuff in there then head to the pit, don't get too comfortable cause we'll be leaving soon." Chris motioned down the docks where Adele and a blonde girl were running up.

"Sorry, I'm late! I got stuck in the elevator!" Adele gave Chris a bottle of coke.

"Uh Adele, I asked for a bottle of water, not coke." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"UGH! I'm so sorry! I'm so bad at interning! I should just move back to Florida!" She sniffled her blue eyes filling with tears.

"No no, it's okay! I meant to say, I asked for water but changed my mind to coke, but you were gone before I could tell you! See you did a good thing." Chris reassured her.

"Okay!" She giggled, her tears disappeared.

"Kelly! Who's next?" Chris snapped to the blonde girl, in a white tank, a pink cheer jacket, and pink and white short shorts. With high white socks, and pink cheer shoes. Her wavy blonde hair was in a ponytail with a pink and white stretchy headband. Her violet eyes skimmed the pink clipboard in her hand.

"I believe Heather and Riley Lovention." Kelly handed Chris a pair of binoculars to make sure she was right.

"Yup, it's the Queen Bee herself and her mini helper, Riley." Heather stepped off the boat with a ten-year-old with blonde hair in pigtails. On her left pigtail was a dark blue highlight, like Heather she had black eyes and she was wearing a black tank top with a silver guitar on it, a pink leather jacket, an orange, black and purple mini skirt, and black leather diamond boots.

"Heather, Riley welcome to the island," Chris shook hands with Riley, "Hello Riley, I'm Chris Mclean, and if you're anything like your sister, you are going to be my favorite, because of the ratings!" Chris grinned.

"I am exactly like Heather AND I sing so, I'm so gonna bring on the ratings!" Riley bragged.

"Great, love the attitude! Just head down the dock and dump your stuff in the boat house, we are not staying here long just for the night."Chris directed with his usual smile as the two sisters strutted down the dock towards the campfire pit, "Christie! Who's next?"

"It's Tyler, Natalie, and Kenziee Thompson." Christie flipped through her clipboard.

"Yo! Chris how goes it, man" Tyler asked grabbing his bags, and jumping off the side of the boat, Two fifteen- years-old girls coming after him, one had light brown hair in a ponytail with a blue sweatband, the other had dark brown hair in a ponytail with a purple sweatband. The light brown haired girl had on a bright blue leotard under black skinny jeans, a dark blue sports jacket, and white cheer shoes. The dark brown haired girl had on a bright purple leotard under white skinny jeans and a dark purple sports jacket and white cheer shoes. Both girls had brown eyes; they were smiling and laughing as they walked up to their brother.

"Hello girls, now which one's Kenziee and which one's Natalie?" Chris asked.

"I'm Natalie" Said the girl in blue shaking Chris's hand.

"And I'm Kenziee!" The one in purple giggled, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Fantastic! Now listen to Kelly, she will direct you to where you're going, because I've been saying the same thing all day." Chris pointed to the blonde senior intern.

"You want to head down the dock, put your bags in the boat house, then head to the campfire pit and just hang out for a bit but don't get cozy because we're only staying the night." Kelly explained to the Thompsons.

"Okay but how do we get to the docks?" Kenziee asked confused. Kelly opened her mouth, and then closed it looking confused. Natalie waved her away like it happened all the time.

"Kenz, we are ON the dock right now" She explained gently pushing her twin down the dock, Tyler following.

"What did she mea-" Christie was cut off by Chris shrugging,

"I have NO clue."

"Chris, the Tanmim's have just arrived." Kelly announced as the boat came up with the well known CIT on it.

"Hello Courtney. You two girls must be Taylor and Natalie." Chris smiled at the fifteen year-old girl with short, curly, brown hair, and the thirteen year-old girl with long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hi I'm Taylor" The Brown haired girl smiled. She was wearing a green dress and black leggings with black pumps.

"Hi! I'm Valerie" the strawberry blonde giggled shaking Chris's hand. Valerie was wearing a sparkly blue cami, white shorts and blue flats. A bow was on the top of her ponytail.

"Courtney, I thought you had a brother?" Christie asked, frowning as she looked for him and flipped quickly flipped through her clipboard in frenzy.

"I do he's getting our luggage." Courtney announced calming Christie down. Right as Courtney said that James came walking out with five bags in each hand.

"Thanks James" Courtney and her sisters thanked their brother.

The spiky haired teen just nodded.

"Okay so there are four of you, which means on your way to the campfire pit drop your bags in the snack shack." Chris pointed down the dock.

"Thank you Chris" Taylor smiled her green eyes sparkling.

"Okay how many more families?" Chris looked to Adele.

"Um, seven more. The Hugo's are next, then after are the Vanderdukes, and then the Roberts, the Evans, the Bensons, the Harrington's, and then the last are the Stevenson's."Adele announced after looking at her clipboard several times.

"Great, Gwen's next that'll be interesting" His interns nodded knowing how much Gwen hated Chris.

"Gwen! It's so good to see you again" Chris greeted sarcastically.

"Chris! I've miss you so much" Gwen retorted with just as much sarcasm, "Anyway these are my brother, Jonah and Colby." Gwen motioned to the said boys who were getting off the boat. Jonah Hugo had brown eyes and caramel brown slightly shaggy hair (A.N. if you can't imagine it think of it, it looks like James Maslow's hair). Jonah had on a green polo shirt and jean shorts with black tennis shoes. Colby Hugo had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts with red and black tennis shoes.

"Nice to meet you" Chris shook hi-fived Jonah while Colby waved him off, "Anyway I'm sure Gwen remembers this place enough so that she can take you to the campfire pit, anyway on your way drop your stuff in the boathouse. And Gwen I hope you have a nice day" Chris grinned.

"Uh-oh c'mon guys" Gwen hurried down the docks, with her brothers in tow.

"Ah, such a lovely girl," Chris cackled, "Anyways, who's next?"

"Duncan, Avery, Stella, Violette, Matthew, and Logan Vanderduke are supposed to becoming." Kelly read off her clipboard.

"Fantastic! Duncan, what's up man" Chris greeted as the green Mohawked 19 year-old jumped off the boat holding a small two-year-old wearing a black t-shirt with a blue paw print on it and jeans, and brown sandals.

A 17 year-old girl with black and blue hair stepped off next; she was wearing a black tank with dark skinny jeans, and black converses.

Then two girls popped off, one with blonde hair, Stella, and one with ebony black almost blue hair, Violette. The blonde's hair was up in a ponytail, she had green eyes, she was wearing a hot pink sweater dress with white tights, and pink heels. The black haired girl had her hair down and loosely curled, she had a red and black baseball cap on, and she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing, a dark red tank with a black miniskirt, a black leather jacket, high red socks that came above her knees and black combat boots that ended just below the knee. Both girls were arguing and about 13 or 14.

Matthew jumped off wearing a dark green t-shirt with a skateboard on it, khaki shorts, and green converses, held in one hand a green skateboard and the other was straightening his green baseball cap on his brown hair. He seemed about ten.

"Hey Chris." Duncan greeted before lifting up his duffel bag and a smaller bag. Avery had her black suitcase with a blue "A" on it, in her other hand she was carrying her guitar. Stella had two hot pink suitcases and a white purse. Violette had two red suitcases, a black backpack and a gray duffel bag strapped to her side. Matthew had a black duffel bag and a green backpack as well as his skateboard.

"Well I can see you have your hands full so I'll make it quick, walk down the dock, drop your stuff in the snack shack and go to the campfire pit, we are only staying the night however so don't get attached." Chris explained as Duncan nodded, "Wow, six kids and no twins that is pretty cool." Chris wondered how Karen Vanderduke hand that many kids.

"Um, Chris? Stella and I are twins" Violette stated looking blankly at the host.

"Aw man! You just ruined the magic!" Chris whined.

"But we put that we were twins on the auditions" Stella defended.

"Ha you really think I watch those, ha, I have my interns do that, ha ha! You're hilarious!" Chris laughed wiping tears away. The Vanderdukes, started down the dock.

"But he's the host, shouldn't he-" Duncan interrupted Violette,

"Just leave it Vi, McLean's too lazy to do that."

"Ugh! I am not lazy! Kelly! Am I lazy?" Chris seethed

Kelly opened her mouth but before she could say anything, an insane laugh cut her off,

"Sure you are Chris that's what we all think of you!" The crazy orange haired girl appeared.

"Oh gosh just get on with the introductions. I mean come on! There are seven of you!" Chris slapped a hand on his head.

"Roberts! ATTENTION! Line up," Izzy ordered like a general, "You see Chris, Zack, the one in the red shirt, and David, The one in the orange shirt are twins, and are both 14." Izzy motioned to the two tallest boys in red and orange shirts, khaki shorts, and black converses, "Trina and Terra are also twins," Izzy pointed to two girls one in a green tank, a white skirt, and green flats, and the other in a white tank and a green skirt with white flats, "And then there's Sam, who's 4" Sam smiled as she twirled around in her light green dress, "And then baby Jessie is the youngest of the Roberts clan!" Izzy picked up the three year-old in the green jumper, "And now we must run to the campfire pit." The whole Roberts family took off down the dock.

"PUT YOUR STUFF IN THE SNACK SHACK!" Chris yelled after them, "Oh thank god that's over! And the next family is only two people! Yay!" Chris rubbed his temples as the Evans appeared hopping off the next boat.

"Chris! How are you man? This is my brother Ty" DJ introduced His brother and Chris.

Ty was 20 year-old and had a brown buzz cut and his eyes were like DJ's. He was wearing an orange collared shirt, khaki shorts, and black sandals.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris." Ty shook hands politely with Chris, "Ladies" Ty nodded to the interns.

Kelly and Christie blushed and nodded back where as Adele just waved over, yelling "Hi".

"Well, you're going to walk to the boathouse put your stuff there, then go to the campfire pit; Adele will walk some of the way with you." Chris motioned for Adele to walk with them. Adele nodded with a smile and bounced down the docks, with the Evans in tow.

"Ah, now let's welcome LeShawna, Raine, Chelsea, and Jaro Benson!" Chris held his hand out helping LeShawna and her sisters down.

Raine wore a gray t-shirt with a red heart, black ripped skinny jeans, and red converses. The sixteen had long black hair and black eyes. Chelsea was wearing a white tank and a flowing pink tank that ended around her midriff, light green skinny jeans and pink TOMS. The fourteen year-old pink hair ended around her shoulders and her brown eyes were trained on picking up her bags. Jaro was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with green squares, baggy jeans, and purple sneakers. The eleven year-old had a short black afro and black eyes and looked bored as he jumped off the boat.

"LeShawna, Raine, Chelsea, Jaro, our junior intern Christie will guide you to the snack shack then you can find your way to the campfire pit." Christie smiled and picked up two of the extra bags.

"Thanks girl!" LeShawna grinned as they walked down the dock.

"Okay, Kelly who's next?" Chris turned to the last intern.

"Lindsey, Paula, Leighton, Melody, Hailey Harrington," Kelly announced as the boat pulled up.

"Carter! It's soooo good to see you again!" Lindsey ran off the boat and hugged Chris then turning to Kelly, "Oh my gosh! You are so pretty! I'm Lindsey."

"Hi I'm Kelly," Kelly smiled.

"Oh! That's such a cute name, Kathy!" Lindsey squealed, a tall blonde stepped off the boat, the 20 year-old Paula had green eyes, her blonde hair was in a bob. Paula was wearing a sparkly pink dress with a black jacket and black stilettos. Then Melody walked out in her black tank under a dark purple Hollister hoodie, black skinny jeans, and purple converses. The sixteen year-old had bright light blue eyes and blonde hair down and wavy.

Leighton got off next in a white ruffle tank with a pink skirt, and white boots. She rolled her green eyes at Lindsey for messing up on Chris and Kelly's names, and flicked her blonde hair away from her face. The last and youngest of the Harrington's, Hailey, stepped off in her green and blue cheerleader jacket, a black tank, jean shorts and black cheer shoes. Her green eyes were trained on the ground and her blonde hair was curled and long.

"Hello Chris, I am Melody Harrington it is my pleasure to meet you." Melody held out her hand for Chris to shake. Chris grinned at her sincere face and took her hand,

"Hell-OWWW!" Chris screamed as he was shocked from the joy-buzzer on Melody's hand.

"Oopsy sorry Keith, I forgot to warn you about Melody, she likes to pull pranks," Lindsey steered her younger sister away from Chris who looked quite mad.

"Anyways! Kelly will take you to the snack shack and then to the campfire pit, because Lindsey might get you lost." Chris straightened himself out. As the Harrington's walked down then dock Chris pulled Kelly aside and whispered, "Have Christie search through Melody's bag." Kelly nodded then jogged to catch up with Lindsey, Paula, Melody, Leighton, and Hailey.

"Phew now that _that_ is gone, we can move onto the final family The Stevenson's! Finally!" Chris smiled as Everyone's favorite Season One winner jumped off the boat. Following was a curvy seventeen year-old brunette with green eyes, her hair in a fishtail braid. She was wearing a tight gold dress with matching heels.

Then a sixteen year-old blonde jumped down with blue eyes, her hair was down to her mid back and was wavy. She had on a blue knit sweater, with sleeves that ended at her elbows, cream skinny jeans and blue uggs.

Next was a fifteen year-old blonde boy, with green eyes. He was sporting black converses, red jeans, and a black tee with a red maple leaf on it.

After him was a curvy fourteen year-old girl with curly flaming red hair that ended a little bit above her shoulders, she had emerald green eyes. She was clad in a ruffled green tank with silver sparkles on it, silver skinny jeans and sparkled green flats.

Next to her was a seven year-old boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green tee with an orange tiger on it, khaki shorts, orange sneakers.

"Owen, Nicole, Jennette, Kyle, Lucy, and Marc it's you are the last one's here! Which means I get to walk you to the snack shack and then to the camp fire pit!" Chris smiled and hi-fived Owen. Then he walked down the Dock with the Stevenson's.

As Trent arrived at the campfire pit he was rubbing his temple, tired of listening to his brother and sister fight, finally he turned around and told them to shut up.

"Jeez, someone's not happy today!" Brianna pouted as she sat at the end of one log. Zane immediately sat at the complete opposite side of the campfire pit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love my brother and sister, I really do, and I trust them completely, but they're constantly at each other's throats. If I didn't trust them, I would actually check on them to see if someone's dead. But that couldn't happen right? RIGHT? …. Be right back!" Trent stuck his head out the door he opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BRI? ZANE? DO I NEED TO CALL AN DOCTOR?" Trent yelled.

"Nope I'm fine!" Brianna yelled back,

"Nah I'm good!" Zane yelled to Trent as he stuck his head back in the outhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yup! Complete trust!" Trent nodded like proving a point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Trent! How are you? How's Gwen?" Cody asked coming up holding Blaire's small hand.

"She's fine, so am I! Hi! Who's this?" Trent knelt down with a small smile at the little six year-old girl.

"This is Blaire, my little sis. Blaire say hi to Trent." Cody put a hand on Blaire's head as she smiled.

"Hi! I'm Blawe and dis is my bwig bwoder Cody." Blaire shyly shook hands with Trent as he smiled at her. She giggled as Cody picked her up and put her on his hip.

"She's so cute." Trent patted Cody's shoulder.

"Thanks, so where are your siblings?" Cody looked around.

"At the pit, they, um, argue a lot." Trent grinned sheepishly at Cody rubbing his neck.

"Yo! What up dudes, where's the par-TAY! No, seriously where's the party? It's like a total bummer." Geoff looked around.

"Hey Geoff! How've you been?" Cody asked as Geoff came over and bumped fists with him and Trent.

"Nothing much, just hanging. Trent, Cody this is Kaylin and Tommy, mini dudes this is Trent and Cody and a little girl?" Geoff looked confused as Cody put Blaire on the ground.

"Geoff, this is my little sis Blaire. Blaire this is Geoff." Cody introduced.

"Hi!" Blaire smiled brightly at the Smith's.

"Hi! I'm Kaylin! Do you like Hello Kitty?" Kaylin asked curiously.

"Yup, she's the gweatest! Cwody's doesn't like her, but he's just jealous!" Blaire nodded.

"See! She gets it." Kaylin turned to Geoff and motioned at Blaire. Geoff shrugged as the girls ran off to talk,

"So I don't like Hello Kitty, sue me!" Tommy nodded along with his older brother.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette squealed running up and jumping into his arms; he caught her with ease and spun her around.

"Hey Bridge! Hey Vega's," Geoff placed his girlfriend on the ground and waved at her family.

"Hey Geoff!" Alice yelled as Joey ran to play with Tommy, Max looked around with big blue eyes.

"Trent, Cody this is my sister Alice, and my youngest brother Max. Joey's the one who went to play with Tommy." Bridgette introduced.

Alice smiled and shifted Max to her left hip and left hand, then used her right hand to shake hands with Trent and Cody. Max rubbed his eye and giggled as Geoff made funny faces at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bridge and I are made for each other! I mean Tommy and Joey are like best friends, Max loves me, and Bridge and Alice are like sisters to Kaylin. My parent's love her, her parents love me! We are like the perfect couple; we are going to last forever!" Geoff gushed out like a teenage girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gosh Bridgette, your little brother is adorable." Cody smiled as Max sucked his thumb tiredly, leaning against Alice.

"Thanks Cody, your sister seems like a cutie pie." Bridgette laughed.

"Bridge, I'm going to sit down. He get's heavy when he's asleep." Alice informed Bridgette as she started to walk to the pit, sitting next to Brianna, "Hi, I'm Alice," The brunette held out her free hand.

"I'm Brianna. That's Zane my brother, my other brother, Trent, is down the hill." Brianna smiled taking Alice's hand.

"Oh that must be so cool to have Trent as a brother. I'm Bridgette's sister, and this is Max, and Joey is somewhere." Alice smiled.

"Yeah Trent can be pretty cool, Zane not so much. Bridgette must be an awesome sister; she always seems so calm and relaxed."

"She is most of time, but she has her moments." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah but, I mean we all have those." Brianna pointed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alice seems pretty cool. If we're on the same team I could see a beautiful alliance starting," Brianna shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we were on the docks the whole time?" Kenziee asked her twin.

"Yup" Natalie nodded satisfied with her explanation.

"KK!" Kenziee giggled and sat next to Riley and started a conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sister is one of the sweetest people ever but she's not the brightest." Natalie shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys" Gwen walked up to the pit and was immediately hugged by Trent, "Trent I talked to you last night"

"I know but I still missed you" Trent looked into her big eyes.

"Eww barf fest!" Colby walked past playing a handheld game.

"Hey Gwen, Trent!" Jonah greeted walking by.

"Hey dudes! Now where were we," Trent leaned in. Then,

"Hey lovebirds, what up"

"Hey Duncan." Gwen greeted while Trent groaned.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Duncan you didn't tell me you had a little baby for a brother" Bridgette and Courtney cooed over Logan who shyly hid his head in Duncan's neck.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Matthew pouted.

"Not you, you idiot! They're talking about Logan!" Violette slapped the back of his head while walking by. Then Stella, then Avery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sisters are really annoying. But Violette's my favorite, because she's the only one who stops Duncan from killing me, which happens a lot." Matt nodded, "I don't like Stella, or her cats." At this Matthew shivered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby was glued to his videogame when he ran into someone.

"Oof! Sorry I di-di-d" His hazel eyes widened as he stared into a heart-shaped face with big, bright, blue eyes framed with long, black, eyelashes.

The girl sat up and rubbed her head, her full pink lips twisted in a frown,

"Ow, that hurt." She pouted pulling a leaf from her black, long, loosely curled hair, then sticking her cap back on.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Colby H-Hugo, nice to meet you" he offered a hand. The girl smiled and took his hand gingerly.

"Nice to meet you Colby, I'm Violette Vanderduke." She gave him a dazzling smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I _was_ gonna bite the head off of whoever ran into me, when I stared into the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes! His hair was like dark chocolate and it fell just the right way and he smiled, at ME! And helped me up!" Violette swooned with a faraway look in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Colby, bro I saw that fall are you-! Hello there! What's your name cute thang, mines Jonah, Jonah Hugo at your service." Jonah took Violette's hand and kissed it.

"Your brother?" Violette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes, Jonah this is Violette Vanderduke." Colby introduced.

"Violette, what a pretty name for a gorgeous girl."Jonah pulled her closer.

"Um, thanks but you need to let go before my brother comes up." Violette tried to back up because this boy was too close for comfort, but Jonah just pulled her against him.

"I'm not scared, who's your brother?" Jonah grinned his face inches away from Violette's anxious, and annoyed face.

Colby was trying to break them apart when a deep, gruff voice spoke,

"Turn around and you'll see" it announced. Jonah fearfully turned only to be grabbed by Duncan as he finished cracking her knuckles, "I don't appreciate you harassing my sister!"

Colby covered his eyes and ears and turned around, not wanting to see his brother become a punching bag. When suddenly,

"Duncan, can you show me around the island and introduce me to the other contestants? Please?" Violette pleaded stepping in between her brother and his target.

"In a second Vi, lemme teach this punk a lesson." Duncan brushed her away and grabbed Jonah again, raising his fist.

"But, I wanna see it now! Please!" Violette grabbed his arm pulling it back.

"I said in a second" Duncan pushed her harder, causing for her to fall down over a rock.

"Ow!" She yelped grabbing her arm, then quickly standing up letting go of her arm.

"Vi! You okay Kiddo?" Duncan turned all his attention to his sister.

"I'm fine; I've just fallen twice in the past ten minutes!" She pouted.

"Ha, you gotta be more careful lollipop," He used her annoying pet name.

"I'm telling Avery you pushed me down!" She stomped off.

"I didn't mean it." Duncan ran after.

"Avery! Duncan pushed me down."

"It was an accident!"

"Phew, glad that's over! Dude she totally digs me." Jonah grinned.

"Bro you basically held her hostage." Colby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah details, what're you gonna do tell mom? She can't do anything," Jonah shrugged.

"yeah your right. I'll tell Gwen." Colby ran off.

"DUDE!"

"Jonah Maxwell Hugo! I cannot believe you did that! What were you thinking?" Gwen snapped at her brother.

"That there was a hot chick, and she would totally be into me." Jonah shrugged not really effected.

"Ugh! Great! Now I have to go apologize to Duncan and his sister for you holding her hostage." Gwen stomped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love Colby and Jonah to death and would do anything for them, but seriously! Out of all the available teenage girls on the island he goes after _Duncan's_ sister, his _youngest_ sister. DUNCAN'S! I mean is he stupid!" Gwen pulled at her side bangs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ATTENTION! ALL MAGGOTS HEAD TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY! THAT MEANS MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Chef yelled through the megaphone and everyone ran in a panicked frenzy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was bad. All the newbies had no clue where to go so people were pushing and shoving to find their sibling to lead them or find a TDI member. It was insane!" Geoff explained, "I had like ten people I didn't know following me. It was strange?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was so weird I couldn't see anything but blurs, I had no clue where my sisters were it was INSANE. I finally found that DJ guy and followed him." Melody shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well everyone did you enjoy your hike here?" Chris grimed evilly.

A round of "You Suck" and "I couldn't find my sister or brother" and one "Get on with it McDork!" raised from the contestants.

"Calm yourselves and let me explain today challenge." Chris frowned, then smiled "When you arrived I either asked you to put your things in the boathouse or snack shack, depending on the size of your family. If you had three or less people then it was the boat house. If it was four or more it was the snack shack. Now you have separate challenges to do depending where you put your stuff. If you have four or more, you are going to spilt your family into groups of two, where you will search for your luggage! Decide amongst yourselves who's going with whom, there has to be a teenager in each group, then let me know. While they're doing that, if you had three or less than your luggage is in floating crates and you have to canoe with your family to retrieve them, then canoe back and wait for further instructions." Chris explained.

"Sounds easy enough." DJ shrugged.

"Oh I forgot to mention, we had extra crates, and instead of wasting them, threw in a few surprises." Chris grinned. At this people groaned.

"Families with four or more have you decided who's with who?"

"We have" The Vanderdukes nodded.

"Us too" The Tanmim's shouted.

"I think we've figured it out" LeShawna called out for the Benson's.

"We've got it." Owen shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure we know," Bridgette nodded to her siblings.

"Um, Chris? We have a problem. There are five of us and you can't split five into two," Leighton questioned for the Harrington clan.

"We've got the same issue," David announced for the Robert's.

"Okay wait a second and let me announce the teams." Chris waved them off, "If I call your last name come stand next to our senior intern Kelly. The…..Hunter's, Hugo's, Vanderduke's, Anderson's, Tanmim's, Smith's, Vega's, and Evans', you are now the Raging Wolves. If you have four or more, please tell Kelly your groups. If not then report to Adele, the brunette, and wait for her to hand you life vests. If I did not call your last name, meaning if you are the….Roberts, Thompson's, Stevenson's, Lovention's, Benson's, and Harington's please come to Christie, you are now christened to the Clawing Hawks. Again same rules apply; four or more tell Christie your groups, if not head to Adele. Now Harrington's and Roberts' the solution is simple have a Harrington and a Roberts work together." Chris solved.

"Okay Vanderduke's, you have Violette going with Matthew, Avery going with Stella, and Duncan going with Logan. Okay then we have Courtney and James Tanmim, Valerie and Taylor Tanmim. And lastly it's Bridgette and Max Vega, and Alice and Joey Vega. Great when you're ready head to the starting line." Kelly smiled.

"Okay we have; LeShawna and Jaro Benson, Raine and Chelsea Benson, Owen and Nicole Stevenson, Jennette and Lucy Stevenson, Kyle and Marc Stevenson, Paula and Lindsey Harrington, Leighton and Hailey Harrington, Melody Harrington and Terra Roberts, Izzy and Sam Roberts, David and Jessie Roberts, and Zack and Trina Roberts. Got it! Head over to the Starting line when you're ready!" Christie smiled and walked to Chris.

"Now that we are all here at the starting line, go and the sound of the horn." Chris shouted, "On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris blew the horn!

**Okay so cliffhanger sorry, but a question. Who do you wanna see gone in this episode and why, what should happen during the challenge, and who do you wanna see stay and why. Please review soon! I promise I won't make you wait another year more like another week maybe. KK thanks!**

**Kaylin Smith belongs to Friends Are Like Potatoes, Tommy Smith belongs to me**

**Brianna Hunter belongs to ParadiseFears, Zane Hunter belongs to Haku Namikaze**

**Natalie Thompson belongs to mitchasaurus, Kenziee belongs to me**

**Avery Vanderduke belongs to silver rosebud, Violette, Stella, Matthew, and Logan Vanderduke belong to me**

**Alice Vega belongs to ' , Joey and Max Vega belong to me**

**James Tanmim belongs to a-Goto, Taylor and Valerie Tanmim belong to me**

**Riley Lovention belongs to foxy-Da-fox**

**Samantha "Sam" Roberts belong to Kenny'sOrangeParka, David, Zack, Trina, Terra, and Jessie belong to me**

**Blaire Anderson belongs to MrsDracoMalfoy**

**Ty Evans belongs to me**

**Nicole, Jennette, Kyle, Lucy and Marc Stevenson belong to me**

**Paula, Melody, Leighton, and Hailey Harrington belong to me**

**Colby and Jonah Hugo belong to me**

**Raine, Chelsea, and Jaro Benson belong to me**

**Adele Malgrove, Christie Ragsdale, and Kelly Valentine(the interns) belong to me**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**XOXOLadyLove131XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Anything, if I did you would see this on T.V.**

"_Now that we are all here at the starting line, go and the sound of the horn." Chris shouted, "On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris blew the horn!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I was stuck with Logan, because Violette and Stella threw a fit about having to work together, then Violette was STILL ticked at me for knocking her down! And then Matt start whimpering about being alone with Stella, what a wimp, so finally Avery went with Stella and Violette took Matt with her which meant I was stuck with Logan. Who, while is cute, doesn't do anything. This sucks!" Duncan explained looking annoyed with his siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So on top of going in the woods, to look for luggage of all things, I'm stuck with Stella! I mean she's my sister but seriously! She doesn't help at all! I mean seriously!" Avery sighed angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"At first it was gonna be me and Duncan, Avery and Logan, and Stella and Violette, then Stella and Violette threw a fit about being alone together, so then it was Violette and Avery, Duncan and Logan, and Stella and me, but there is no way I was gonna be alone with Stella, so then It was Violette and me, Duncan and Logan, and Avery and Stella. I'm just glad it's Violette going with me, she's WAY better than Stella" Matthew looked relived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you?" Stella asked looking around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What annoyed me is that neither of my sisters wanted to go with me they just attached themselves to each other, I mean I love James and everything but I just wanted to spend time with one of my sister, who apparently hate me!" Courtney whined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nope, nuh uh, no way I am I was going to be alone with Courtney." Taylor shrugged, "Yeah she's my sister but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I decided to give Alice a break from Max, because he started getting cranky, and when he gets cranky he is a handful!" Bridgette smiled shrugging.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Alice is going with me, I guess it's cool it could be worse. I met this boy Matthew and he was telling me how his one of his older sister, Stella, terrifies him. I'm glad Alice doesn't do that." Joey nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously, I have this weird feeling people are talking about me!" Stella whined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I'm stuck with my brother, which isn't a total loss." LeShawna shrugged not really caring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So me and Chelsea decided to bet with Jaro, whoever finds their luggage first get to have no chores for a month when we go home." Raine smirked, "Oh yeah we are so gonna find it first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nicole's nice, but when she's mad she get's loud," Owen whispered looking around the outhouse, like Nicole would jump out at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think Lucy would be best to be stuck in the woods with because she was in girl scouts. I mean they've gotta teach her something in Girl Scouts," Jennette smiled happy with her pick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I get to go with my big brother, Kyle! Yay!" Marc cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I get to go with dumb-as-a-doornail Lindsey, which isn't totally horrible, I mean I could get stuck with Melody." Paula filed her nails.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm supposed to go with Leighton and, well, she's kinda bossy." Hailey blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I get stuck with a little thirteen year-old that's related to Izzy." Melody deadpanned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I feel kinda bad for Terra, cause she's stuck with a stranger while I get to go with Izzy!" Sam looked at the camera sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got stuck with Jessie because, I honestly don't know." David shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zack and I get put together which is awesome, yeah not really," Trina steamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen rubbed her temples at Jonah's blabbering on how he hopes no one flips the boat over, because he didn't want to drown.

"Jonah you have on a life jacket!" Gwen finally turned around and snapped, at her brother who was rowing in the back. Colby was in the middle playing a game, he was gonna grab the bags when they got to the crate, "Colby! Pay attention and look for a crate."

"There it is" Colby pointed without looking up.

Gwen rolled her eyes and rowed up to the crate and cautiously opened the crate, when a swarm of wasps flew out. The Hugo's shrieked and flipped the canoe over to escape the wasps' wrath.

"Ah! Help I'm drowning!" Jonah started splashing around in terror, screaming.

"Jonah, Jonah, JONAH!" Gwen screamed.

"What!"

"Stand up!" it was then Jonah realized the water went midway around his chest.

"Oh haha." Gwen exhaled sharply a turned around try to get the canoe turned over.

"Hey! You need a hand, teammate." Trent rowed up.

"Thanks," Gwen smiled as Trent helped flip the canoe over, and helped her back in, then Colby and finally Jonah.

"So why were you in the water?" Zane raised an eyebrow at his brother's girlfriend.

"One of Chris' 'surprise' crates, had a swarm of angry wasps." Gwen explained as she wringed her hair out.

"That sucks!" Brianna pitied.

"Well considering its Chris, I can believe it." Gwen shrugged.

Matthew had attached himself to his sister's arm in terror as he heard strange noises, Violette on the other hand, looked annoyed and a bit in pain.

"Okay the card Chris gave us says 'What has roots that no one sees, is taller than trees, up, up, it goes, yet it never grows." Violette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe it's a tree" Matt looked around with wide eyes.

"Um it said it's taller than a tree, and trees grow." Violette deadpanned, "Think what's tall and doesn't grow." Violette scratched her head.

"Maybe it's a boulder, like a big one!" Matthew looked at Violette. Violette opened her mouth, then closed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That has got to be the smartest thing he's ever said!" Violette said looking proud!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Save this for later, don't ask why, come to the watery place, where geese rest after a fly.' What the heck is this nonsense?" LeShawna looked at Jaro. He looked up thoughtfully.

"Maybe it means a pond or lake. Is there one on the island?" He asked looking at his sister.

"Probably, let's look." LeShawna shrugged, they walked off to seach.

Avery rubbed her temples, trying to figure out the riddle and listening to Stella complain about being here was killing her. 'Okay Avery ignore her and figure out this riddle, 'I have many keys that do not open anything, I have many notes you cannot read, what am I' well that makes sense, it's obviously a piano, where that piano is, that's hard.'

"Stella? Where do you think a piano would be one the island?" Avery interrupted.

"Maybe by the stage, so anyway, Danielle was all in my face-" Avery droned her out and went towards the stage.

"Um, there's a coffin." Chelsea pointed out running over with Raine.

"Why Chris put our luggage in a coffin I'll never know." Raine grunted as they opened it.

"I'm more curious why he had a coffin on the island in the first pla-AH!" The girls screamed and grabbed onto each other, while they found their luggage there was also a skeleton in there. Raine quickly grabbed their stuff shut the coffin and pushed Chelsea out of the woods with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm starting to worry for my own safety; I mean there was a dead person in that coffin!" Chelsea whispered into the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tay! Don't you think that was a bit rude? I mean they were asking a question!" Valerie grabbed her sister's wrist.

"Well they were on the opposite team! And I won't let anyone stand in the way of me winning 1 million dollars. Not them, not Courtney, not James, not you, not anyone else!" Taylor whipped around her green eyes holding a crazed look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now I wish I had gone with Courtney!" Valerie sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh! Why we had to go to a bush to get our luggage I'll never know!" Paula whined.

"It wasn't that bad Paula," Lindsey tried to cheer her sister up and they got back to the docks, all the Bensons' were there, Jennette and Lucy were back, as was Kyle and Marc, All the Roberts' were back, Melody was boredly braiding her hair, Heather and her sister were gossiping, only the Thompsons and Leighton and Hailey were left.

"Shut up Lindsey! You're so stupid I wouldn't expect you to understand! The only reason I'm on this island is because of the prize money!" Paula screamed at Lindsey, whose innocent blue eyes got big and tearful.

"You think I'm stupid?" She hiccupped before running away in tears, Melody stood up glared at her oldest sister then went to comfort Lindsey. Everyone at the docks were glaring at Paula.

"That was low, white girl." LeShawna crossed her arms.

"Hey! We're back!" Leighton walked into camp while Hailey carried the bags. Everyone were talking quietly to them selves, "What did we miss?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Nicole was waiting at the entrance to the cave, while Owen was trying to find their bags inside.<p>

"I found them!" Owen squealed, running out with three bags.

"Nice job, now carry them back to-. HEY! Where are my bags!" Nicole snapped and put her hands on her hips glaring at Owen, who cowered under her glare.

"I-I thought that you c-could get i-it your s-self, o-or how a-about I g-go get it." Owen sprinted back into the cave.

"That's what I thought! Plus you could use the exercise," Nicole rudely told him when he came back out, and strutted away, missing his heartbroken face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Am I really that fat?" Owen whimpered, eating a box of cookies, sniffling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violette stood up onto of the gigantic mountain a bit winded from the climb,

"Ugh! Matthew, do you need a hand?" Violette asked holding her side, slightly wheezing.

"Nah I'm just tying my shoe, I'll be up in a second. Try and find our stuff." Matthew called from below.

"KK!" Violette wheezed.

"And get your inhaler, you sound like a smoker!"

"Fine!" Violette groaned. And spotted the luggage by the edge, she peered over the edge and immediately slinked back, "Um maybe you could get it? Cause you know I am allergic to cliffedges."

"All you have to do is grab the bags, and walk away. It's not rocket science!" Matt called finishing up tying his shoe.

"O-okay!" Violette inched closer to the bags. 'Okay just grab them and go!' she thought taking deep breathe. Violette leaned slightly and grabbed the luggage and tilted back, "I'm okay!"

"That is great! Now all we need to do is climb down, with six bags- seven if you count my skateboard." Matthew sighed, "Wow, that climb winded me! That reminds me, where's your inhaler? Might as well have it out just in case."

"Good idea." Violette knelt down and ruffled through her backpack, "It's not here!"

"Well maybe it fell out? Check up around."Matthew stood as the siblings looked around.

"Hey! You're Duncan's siblings right," a voice called up. Matthew and Violette stand up and look down to see a blonde haired girl holding a blonde haired boy.

"Yeah!" Violette yelled down waving.

"Could you do me a favor and look at the top of that tree up there. Is our luggage up there?" Bridgette asked.

"Yup!"

"K, thanks on my way up."

The brother and sister continued looking around for Violette's inhaler, "Vi! I found it! It's by the edge!"

Violette rushed over right as Bridgette got to the top.

"HEY! Don't get too close the edge might-" "AHHHHHHHHH!" Violette screamed as she leaned too far and fell.

"VIOLETTE! Duncan's gonna be so pissed." Matthew yelled then whispered.

"Can you see her?" Bridgette asked slowly getting closer.

"I think she landed in a canoe, or a row boat, or a piece of driftwood."

"Well let's get our stuff and head down." Bridgette grabbed Max and her luggage, while Matt straped bags to his back and grabbed the suitcases.

"Wait! Since when was there an escalator here?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow. Bridgette shrugged as they got on.

Gwen sighed as they finally found their luggage, after being attacked by a swarm of wasps, a flock of pigeons, and a squirrel, "Now we can head back to the-. Hey do you guys hear someone screaming?" She asked as they looked around and the screaming got louder.

"Yeah it's almost like-" Jonah was cut off as a girl landed in Colby's lap.

"Um, hi?" Violette smiled sheepishly at the Hugo's, their eyes were wide.

"No way! Hot girls are falling from the sky! I want one!" Jonah looked up with his arms stretched out, as if trying to catch a girl.

"Um, no I just fell of the cliff." Violette shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was sorta awkward, I mean at least I landed on Colby and NOT Jonah because honestly after earlier that boy scares me to no extent because, he was literally holding me against me will." Violette shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY! VIOLETTE! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Matt called as soon as he, Bridgette and Max got onto the Beach, "IF YOU'RE DEAD CAN I HAVE YOUR ROOM?"

"NO! I'M NOT EVEN DEAD!" a voice yelled, Bridgette and Matt looked out to see the Hugo's canoeing towards them.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette greeted her long-time friend.

"Hey Bridge," Gwen stepped out as Colby helped Violette out, who was immediately tackled by Matt.

"Yay! Duncan's not gonna kill me!" Matt cheered.

"Gee, thanks Matt. That makes me feel so loved!" Violette rolled her eyes, pushing Matt off of her. A hand was placed in front of her. She looked up to see Colby smiling slightly,

"Need a hand" She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Violette giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't like Colby, he gives me this weird feeling," Matt admitted to the viewers, pouting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello campers. Did everyone have a good time?" Chris asked with a smirk as her stared at the contestants, some were; sweaty, wet, angry, crying, scared, and bored. Then there was Izzy and her siblings who were happy and laughing, "Well your silence speaks volumes! Now this was not an elimination challenge but two people will be leaving tonight, one from each team." Chris announced at he grinned at some of the shocked faces of the contestants.

"Now we are only staying the night here then tomorrow we are leaving!" Chris informed, "Now the Wolves will get the Bass' old cabin for the night, girls right boys left, the Hawks get the Gopher's old cabin, girls on the left and boys on the right. I'll see the Wolves first tonight, and then the Hawks, dinner's in an hour." Chris dismissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't decide who to vote off, I mean I don't know anyone here besides my sisters." Jaro patted his knees with his fists, "I guess, Heather, because, well, she's Heather." Jaro shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm voting off Paula because she was being a total cow and was talking crap about her own family, you don't do that to your family," Natalie frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm voting off Jonah because I heard from Duncan that he attacked Duncan's little sis, you don't do that man, it's just not right!" DJ frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm voting off Taylor, because she was willing to vote off her own family to win, not even a million dollars is worth that," Ty frowned, as if disappointed in his teammate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm voting off Nicole because Izzy said that she said some not nice things to Owen, I like Owen! He's like a marshmallow!" Sam pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm voting off Trina because there are too many Roberts' here and will ruin my chances of winning," Leighton strategized, nodding as if happy with herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna vote Geoff off because he's always going on about parties and how a lot of people are downers and that bugs him, blah, blah, I can't take another day with it." Zane rubbed his temples, looking annoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna say Trent because he's a really good player, and Brianna and Zane will both kill each other without him, kill three birds with one stone," Stella shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Confessional Cam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner Natalie and Kenziee sat with Raine, Chelsea, and Leighton.

"So, if you're twins how come Kenziee is, well, you know?" Leighton asked as Kenziee tried to eat her glop of food with a knife.

"Well how come Lindsey's, you know?" Natalie shrugged as she reached over and took away the knife replacing it with a spoon.

"Good point," Leighton nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyways, Leighton what's up with your sister, Paula. She was such a cow earlier." Raine wrinkled her nose.

"She's still pissed with Lindsey for telling everybody her secret, from the first season." Leighton answered unfazed like she was asked that a lot.

"Still she said some horrible things to Lindsey." Chelsea frowned.

Colby was sitting with Jonah, Matthew, Joey, and Tommy. Jonah was talking about some skateboard thing, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was watching a certain blue-eyed girl across from him.

Violette was laughing as she talked with Valerie, Avery, Stella, Alice and Brianna. Avery was currently telling them a funny story about Stella because the blonde looked furious.

"Right, Colby?" Jonah asked.

"Hmm" Colby asked snapping back to the conversation.

"I said that we met a total hottie today, and she was all over me, she was literally jumping off cliffs." Jonah made up.

"If you're talking about Violette, you are dead wrong, she fell off the cliff because she was at the edge and it crumbled." Matthew frowned.

"Whatever, that's what she told you!" Jonah frowned upset that Matthew knew the truth.

"ALL WOLVES COME TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT! IT'S TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker.

"This is the first elimination ceremony of the season, I have 26 marshmallows if you do not receive a marshmallow then you will gather your belongings and walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and you can't come back. Mostly because we won't be here tomorrow. I will now call out the names of each contestant who is safe, if I call your name come and get a marshmallow. Gwen, Colby, Brianna, Zane, Alice, Max, Joey, Bridgette, Kaylin, Tommy," The following stood and got their marshmallow and stick to roast them, "Violette, Logan, Matthew, Avery, Duncan, DJ, Ty, James, Courtney, Valerie, Cody, Blaire and Stella.

"Geoff, Trent, Jonah, and Taylor, you have all got three or more votes against you. There are four of you but I only have three marshmallows. Geoff, Trent you can come get a marshmallow, since you had the least amount of votes. Jonah, you had a handful of people voting against you for basically holding your teammate hostage, not cool dude. Taylor you also got quite a few votes for not only yelling at two kids asking for directions, but telling your sister that you would vote out your own family for money, which isn't much better then what Jonah did.

"The last marshmallow goes to…..

…

…..

…..

…

…

"Jonah, Taylor pack your bags and head over to the boat of losers and wait for the unlucky Hawk player." Chris chucked the marshmallow at Jonah who jumped up with a "whoo hooo".

"Ugh! Fine! I hope you all rot in he** for this!" And with that Taylor stomped off to collect her things.

"The rest of you, rest up we leave at seven am, breakfast at six." All the wolves got up and went their separate ways, some going to the cabin, others going to hang out.

"ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME FOR THE HAWKS TO COME TO THE PIT FOR THEIR ELEMINATION CEREMONY!" Chris yelled through his megaphone.

"I have 26 marshmallows if you do not receive a marshmallow then you will gather your belongings and walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and you can't come back, mostly because we won't be here tomorrow. I will now call out the names of each contestant who is safe, if I call your name come and get a marshmallow. Natalie, Kenziee, Tyler, LeShawna, Raine, Chelsea, Jaro, Izzy, Sam, Jessie, Zack, Melody, Hailey, Lindsey, Terra, David, Riley," The ones called stood relived and grabbed their marshmallows and sticks, "Owen, Jennettte, Lucy, Kyle, and Marc

"Paula, Heather, Nicole, and Trina, you have all gotten more than three votes. Trina and surprisingly Heather can come get a marshmallow. Nicole you got quite a bit of votes for yelling at your brother, and calling him fat" Chris watched as Owen leaned down to Marc and asked,

"She called you fat too?" Marc looked at Owen with confused blue eyes.

"Paula, you got quite a bit for lashing out at your sibling as well for something out of her control, I see a pattern here. But the final marshmallow goes to….

"…..

"….

"…

"…

"….

"Paula, Nicole go pack your bags and join Taylor on the boat of losers." They watched as Nicole, not saying anything, stomped off to get her bags, "The rest of you, rest up we leave at seven am, breakfast at six." Chris dismissed walking away.

Violette sat on the steps of her cabin, wrapping her arm in a bandage.

"Hey!" She looked up in alarm expecting to see an angry sibling only to see a smiling Colby.

"Oh, hey!"Violette greeted finishing up wrapping her arm.

"Woah, what happened" He asked looking at her arm.

"I must've hit my arm when I fell off that cliff, cause there's a few bruises and scrapes on it. I thought I'd wrap it up and clean it before Duncan or any of my other siblings see it. They'd be pissed because I didn't tell them when it first started hurting." Violette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way about earlier, with Jonah and the whole holding you hostage thing," Colby half grinned.

"It's fine." Violette shrugged.

"Why did you stop your brother from punching Jonah." Colby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well , he's your brother, I wouldn't want anyone to beat up my brothers." Violette explained.

"Well, Thank you. By the way you left your inhaler in the boat." Colby handed her the inhaler before walking off. Violette's eyes were wide and watching Colby before closing her hand around her inhaler and smiling.

**Hey! Two chapters within one week! Yeah! I'm gonna make this short and say that there is a poll on make profile page to see if Heather should be a lot nicer this season or not. Your choice! Also…READ AND REVIEW!**

**XOXOLadyLove131XOXO **


	4. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Anything, or any of their characters, **__Kaylin Smith belongs to Friends Are Like Potatoes, Tommy Smith belongs to me_

_Brianna Hunter belongs to ParadiseFears, Zane Hunter belongs to Haku Namikaze_

_Natalie Thompson belongs to mitchasaurus, Kenziee belongs to me_

_Avery Vanderduke belongs to silver rosebud, Violette, Stella, Matthew, and Logan Vanderduke belong to me_

_Alice Vega belongs to ' , Joey and Max Vega belong to me_

_James Tanmim belongs to a-Goto, Taylor and Valerie Tanmim belong to me_

_Riley Lovention belongs to foxy-Da-fox_

_Samantha "Sam" Roberts belong to Kenny'sOrangeParka, David, Zack, Trina, Terra, and Jessie belong to me_

_Blaire Anderson belongs to MrsDracoMalfoy_

_Ty Evans belongs to me_

_Nicole, Jennette, Kyle, Lucy and Marc Stevenson belong to me_

_Paula, Melody, Leighton, and Hailey Harrington belong to me_

_Colby and Jonah Hugo belong to me_

_Raine, Chelsea, and Jaro Benson belong to me_

_Adele Malgrove, Christie Ragsdale, and Kelly Valentine(the interns) belong to me_

_Thanks again and please review!_

"Last time on Total Drama Siblings Underwater we met our cast; we had some instant friends and some instant enemies, some awesome surprises, amazing stunts, and fantastic eliminations. Both teams, the Clawing Hawks and the Raging Wolves, had to vote out one player from their team. The Wolves voted out Taylor Tanmim, Courtney's sister, for terrorizing two children and saying that she'd vote her own family out to win! The Hawks voted off Nicole Stevenson, Owen's sister, because she yelled and made fun of her brother's weight. This episode we introduce the submarine and have a TALENT SHOW!" Chris sang in a scratchy voice, "meanwhile sit back relax and watch as we torture these kids! This is Total. Drama. Siblings. Underwater!"

*Cue Theme*

Valerie cracked her back and sat up straight rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Underneath her was her oldest sister, Courtney, who was grumbling as she got ready for the day, across the room Avery was standing by the Vanderduke twins' bunk, Stella had already gotten up and was putting make-up on, Violette on the other hand was whining as Avery was try to take her sleeping bag away.

"Vi! Get up we are leaving in two hours! You have to get ready and dressed and get your bags ready because we are carrying them onto the sub!" Avery whisper-hissed, Violette just grumbled and rolled onto her other side. Stella stood and tossed Avery a container from Violette's bag,

"Hey Vi! You wanna gummy?" The reaction was instantaneous. Violette sat up with her large, blue doe eyes wide.

"Gummy?" She held out her hand, Stella giggled, and Avery laughed,

"No gummies until after you get ready." Violette pouted but nevertheless got up and riffled through her bag for something to wear.

******Confession Cam******

"Violette can be such a child! I mean she is so easily be bribed with gummies, gummy worms, gummy bear, gummy anything!" Stella rolled her eyes.

******Confession Cam******

Valerie remembering where she was she yawned and stood up to get ready. As she left she heard a "wait up!" she turned to see Violette running after her in her I 3 Robert Downey Jr tank and red bowers with a black robe and red slippers. Valerie almost giggled at her expression, which a mix of pissed and tired.

When Violette caught up both her and Valerie walked to the girl's showers in a comfortable silence, both girls tired as they entered the showers and changed into their regular clothes.

"What happened?" Valerie asked glancing at Violette's arm.

"Oh nothing just fell, of a cliff" Violette shrugged the comment off like it happened every day. Valerie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow but decided against saying anything.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Violette and I have become good friends, we talked last night and we told each other things that I haven't even told my family. She told me things that she hasn't even told her siblings too. I wouldn't be surprised if we had an alliance in the future." Valerie smiled

*********Confessional Cam**********

David and Zack just sat outside the Mess Hall waiting for everyone. Zack was looking up at the sky with a dreamy expression on his face.

"So bro, who's the lucky lady?" David smirked at his brother's startled expression.

"What? Dude I don't even know what you're talking about, I mean-! Is it that obvious?" Zack asked nervously.

"Nah, but hey! I'm your twin brother, I know everything about you! So if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" David shrugged knowing that his brother couldn't resist a secret.

"Ok, I kind of, maybe a little bit, sorta like… Leighton!" Zack announced quietly his face heating up, as his brother looked at him.

"Dude you mean bossy, always have to be right, blonde, green eyed Leighton?" David raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me yours!" Zack sat up straight eager to gossip.

"Ok, um well I may have a slight crush on, ya know, Kenziee." Now it was David's turn to blush as Zack peeked at him.

"Dark brown hair, brown eyes, dumb? That Kenziee?"

"YES! OK!" David snapped.

******Confession Cam******

"Wow, David is like a mini Einstein! I would never guess he would go for a dumb girl." Zack shrugged.

******Confession Cam******

"ALL MAGOTS REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST! LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE AT THE DOCKS!" Chef yelled through the PA system.

Chris stood at the Mess Hall watching the Contestants eat and socialize, "Hello Contestants! Such a cheerful afternoon, yes?" He got glares from some contestants, and one yelled out, "WHO GETS UP THIS EARLY!"

"People with insomnia," Chris replied, "Anyway we are going to be boarding our ride soon! A giant submarine!" Chris smiled as her saw some campers faint, throw-up, and burst into tears.

"WHY!" Jonah Hugo cried as his brother Colby rubbed his shoulder.

"Aren't those sounds music to your ears? Any way when we enter the sub we will take turns going down the elevator because there is only room for four in each and there are two so yeah. Anyways you will go to the second floor, Raging Wolves have the right wing and Clawing Hawks have the left wing. Girls are on the right side for both wings and boys on left. Your names are on the door of the room you're staying in. Confessionals are in the middle of each floor. If you need help ask the interns, and get settled in then meet me on the third floor at the auditorium and I'll tell you your challenge, BTW everyone on your team MUST compete! See you in 45 minutes!" Chris walked into the sub.

Now move, move, move!" Chris grinned as the Contestants went running down to the docks! "Adele, Christie, Kelly follow them and make sure there are no stragglers." The interns nodded and went after the contestants.

******Confessional Cam******

Valerie looked around the tiny bathroom, "What happens if someone's claustrophobic?"

******Confessional Cam******

Max sat on the toilet kicking his legs and laughing and clapping

******Confessional Cam******

On the door to room #1098 was a white board with the names, Bridgette, Avery, Kaylin, and Courtney. As the blonde surfer got to the door she opened it and walked inside. Inside was a pink room, with two bunk beds, two dressers, a vanity, a desk, and a closet. Behind her followed a sleepy-eyed Kaylin holding one of her many Hello Kitty stuffed animals, Kaylin hopped up on the top bunk as Bridgette set their beds up and put away their bags.

******Confessional Cam******

"I'm happy to stay with Bridgette, because I don't really know anybody else, besides my brothers, Alice and Joey. Oh! and Max but I don't really count him as a person yet, he's too little." Kaylin yawned swinging her legs back and forth on the toilet.

******Confessional Cam******

On the room to the right was, room #1099, on the door's white board was written, Gwen, Blaire, Brianna, and Alice.

"Hey! Gwen I found your room!" Cody yelled to his dream-girl, who simply smiled her thanks and kissed Trent on the cheek walking over, "Hey, uh, my sister is also in this room. Could you keep an eye on her for me at night?" Cody asked sheepishly, holding the hand of his pink clad little sister, who was bleary-eyed and dozing off.

"Sure thing just let me know anything that I need to be aware of. Plus Alice is staying here too and Bridgette says she is really good with kids." Gwen opened the door to their purple room that looked the same as room #1098. She watched, amused, as Blaire went to the top of one bed and instantly fell asleep. Gwen heard laughing behind her as Brianna and Alice walked into the room; Gwen turned around and gave a hush sign pointing to Blaire who was fast asleep. Both girls nodded and started whispering while unpacking.

******Confessional Cam******

"Gwen is actually pretty cool, at least for my brother's girlfriend. I've never seen him so in love before." Brianna smiled, "Alice and I are really close friends now, we thought of having an alliance within our families."

******Confessional Cam******

Stella groaned as she realized she was sharing a room with her sister, on the door of room #2000 was Violette, Stella, and Valerie.

"Vi our room is right here!" She called to her sister annoyed, the black-hairedbeauty narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister.

"Val do you wanna share a bunk with me?" Violette asked her new friend sweetly, basking in the happiness of her sister's offended glare. As she and Valerie walked into the room and claimed the bunk bed, leaving the single bed to Stella.

******Confessional Cam******

"Ok so Violette and I are not the best of friends, but really? She just replaced me with some wannabe cheerleader. ME! Her twin sister!" Stella huffed, her green eyes narrowed into cat slits, and she was pouting. Her face was an unflattering shade of red, and steam was rising off of her.

******Confessional Cam******

Across the hall in room #2001, Trent was walking into his room that said, Trent, Zane, Jonah and Colby. The room was just the same as the girls except green; Jonah ran over to the top bunk and threw his guitar on it. "Claiming" it as his own, and laughing as Colby frowned, and took the bottom bunk. Zane walked in and looked at Trent pointedly. Trent sighed and got on the bottom bunk, as Zane smirked and threw his stuff in one of the drawers and climbed up on his bed, strumming his guitar.

******Confessional Cam******

"What Zane wants, he gets." Zane smirked at the camera.

******Confessional Cam******

Nest door in room #2002, Duncan, Logan, and James were unpacking in their blue room, and Ty walked in.

"Hey man you get the bunk underneath James, if you don't mind." Duncan grinned, hi-fiving Ty.

"Not at all dude," Ty nodded at James who waved back, and started unpacking.

******Confessional Cam******

"James and Ty are two chill dudes, so I figured they won't mind if Logan started getting grumpy at night. They would have to deal with it anyways." Duncan shrugged, already carving a skull in the wall of the bathroom.

******Confessional Cam******

When Geoff got to room #2003 he was exhausted, he was carrying a sleeping Max with a Tommy wrapped around his legs, and Joey, being a good sport(and freaking angel), was carrying the bags for him with no complaining.

"Alright dudes, we're here! At our room, where there are now beds that you can sit on, Tommy" Geoff said through gritted teeth, shaking Tommy off his leg while trying to keep Max asleep.

"Geoff! I want the top bunk but Joey doesn't like the bottom one, but I really, really, really, really-" Tommy started whining.

"OK! Tommy can sleep on the top of my bunk and Joey can sleep on the top of the other one OK?" Geoff reasoned. Both boys nodded and ran off.

******Confessional Cam******

"I was getting really annoyed with both little dudes, I just wanted to lay down a sleep for the rest of the 35 minutes we had." Geoff rubbed his forehead.

******Confessional Cam******

Matt calmly opened the door to the green room #2004, and sighed in relif when he saw both Cody and DJ.

"Hey Matt! How're you? Hope you don't mind sleeping on the top bunk. I promise I won't toss and turn at night." DJ grinned at his friend's little brother.

"Yeah that's cool, I'm glad Duncan isn't staying here though, he would be torturing me at night so I don't really care." Matt smiled as DJ ruffled his hair.

******Confessional Cam******

"Matt's a cool kid, I look at him like how I was when I started out season one. He just needs some guidance, I could be his guide." Cody stroked his chin thoughtfully.

******Confessional Cam******

Across the hall outside of room 997, Lindsey ruffled the hair of her youngest sister, kissing her forehead before walking off to find her own room. Hailey Nervously opened the door to her new room, when a voice from behind said,

"Hi you must be Lindsey's sister. I'm Raine." Hailey jumped ten feet in the air and then some before turning around with the black-haired girl giving her a strange look.

"Uh, yes. Nice to meet you Raine, I'm Hailey." Hailey recovered quickly before shaking Raine's hand and opening the door.

"So since we're sharing the room with the Queen Bee do you want to share a bunk." Raine asked throwing her stuff on the ground. Not noticing Heather standing behind her, but defiantly noticing the younger girl across from her freezing up, "Of course she is standing behind me." Raine pouted.

"No, no it's ok. I don't care whatever bed you take." Heather smiled politely and dropped her bag in the middle of the room, "Just tell me where to go." Ignoring the reactions of her roommates, she shrugged.

******Confessional Cam******

"I promised Riley that we would win this season, and if that means I have to fake being nice then…guess who now is a good person," Heather schemed, with an evil smile.

******Confessional Cam******

Lindsey skipped her way to room #999 and opened the door without even looking to see who was inside,

"HELLLOOO roomieees-"Lindsey stopped her eyes widening quickly

"Hii Lindsey! How ya doing? Hope you don't mind sharing a bunk with me. PS you get the bottom." Izzy smiled as Jessie and Sam were jumping up and down on the bunks.

******Confessional Cam******

"I think I'll just sleep in here, or with a bear." Lindsey winced

******Confessional Cam******

Across the hall in room #878, Tyler, Zack and David were putting their things away. Tyler was putting away a few of his sweat suits, and Zack and David were playing handheld game devices, when a crash came from outside their door. All three boys ran into the hall to see a stack of 12 pink suitcases on the floor scrambled, by room #1001.

"Oh no! My make-up! And my poor clothes!" Paula cried as Leighton rubbed her sister's back looking embarrassed. While LeShawna looked pissed and fuming, and Chelsea was helping pick up the bags on the floor.

******Confessional Cam******

"It was really…..weird." Tyler rubbed his neck.

******Confessional Cam******

"Stupid white girl, it's no use crying over split milk. Poor Chelsea trying to be helpful, she only got yelled at for being too "rough". I swear to god." LeShawna frowned.

******Confessional Cam******

After Owen, Marc, and Kyle dropped, Lucy and Jennette off at their room they went to their own room, in side room #879. When they opened the door to their new room, a soft guitar sound floated from the doorway and they saw Jaro sitting on the top of one bunk. He was strumming his ukulele, and humming along to the melody he was playing.

Owen glanced at Kyle and Marc who were almost hypnotized by the music.

******Confessional Cam******

"It was really cool, I would have never took him for a ukulele guy." Marc shrugged.

******Confessional Cam******

Lucy and Jennette opened the door to their room, and simultaneously groaned on the inside seeing Trina and Terra chatting away on one of the bunks.

******Confessional Cam******

"There isn't an actual problem with the twins it's just…they're related to Izzy." Jennette sighed.

******Confessional Cam******

As Natalie guided her sister to room #998, where they would be staying with apparently Melody and Riley, she explained that they were staying on the ship, not the island.

"So we aren't staying on the island?" Kenziee tilted her head.

"Exactly doll." Natalie smiled at her sister leading her into their room.

"Hey Kenz! Natalie" Riley came up to the two girls smiling at them.

******Confessional Cam******

"I don't trust Heather's little demon sister. Especially with my sister, Riley could easily manipulate her." Natalie huffed

******Confessional Cam******

Kenziee was reading a dance magazine while peeing in the toilet, outside you could hear Chris over loud speaker "requesting", more like demanding, that everyone get to the theater room.

******Confessional Cam******

As the Contestants filed into the Theater Room they waited anxiously for their challenge. Chris wandered out from behind a curtain in a tux with a red tie. He smiles sadistically at the contestants,

"Alright Sailors, since we are limited on space for a challenge we are going a bit old school and having a talent contest! You may remember from season one the talent show that had three campers from each team competing for safety, but we changed the rules! We invited three contestants from seasons one, two, and three to be judges and EVERYONE will compete no matter how horribly untalented you are! There will be four rounds and the final round will determine the winner of the challenge and the losing team will send someone home. We will give you thirty minutes to get your talent sorted then meet back here, thirty minutes, starts NOW!" Chris started the start watch.

The contestants looked at each other blankly before leaving.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"I already know what my talent is! I have twin telepathy with my sister!" Trina bounced next to Terra who also was bouncing up and down.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"I've been playing drums ever since I was little so there is nothing else I'm gonna do." Chelsea flipped her short purple hair back from her face with a smile.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"I'll be doing a duet with Stella because even though she is so annoying she is actually a really good singer." Avery strummed her guitar.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Alright thirty minutes up and everyone prepare to see talent. Our three judges are …. Alejandro, Justin and Sierra!" Everyone glanced around as the judges walked into the room, most of the girls swooning over Alejandro and Justin, "Kay so let's see….hmmmm….Leighton, then Colby, and Tommy is on deck.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"So Leighton gets up and starts reciting a scene from Romeo and Juliet, I think everyone fell asleep and then Colby talked about how to make it to the final level of Call of Duty: Black Ops(A.N. I literally looked up bestselling video games on Google, so don't talk to me about this cause I have no clue how to beat the final level or if it's not that hard cause I don't know what I'm talking about ), and Tommy just went off on a ramble about monster trucks." Paula groaned running a hand through her brown bob.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Now we have Matthew and then Avery and Stella are on deck." Chris announced as he walked off the stage. Colby sat down and looked for a black-haired beauty but couldn't find her. He frowned and looked at Valerie and whispered,

"Where did Violette go?" Valerie leaned over and whispered back,

"She went with Stella to get ready."

Colby nodded and watched as Matt skateboarded across the stage doing tricks when he suddenly crashed,

"Alright we have Avery and Stella doing a duet with Jonah on deck."

Chris bowed and left the stage. Avery and Stella stepped on the stage and Avery began strumming on her guitar, Colby noticed that Stella's eyes were an aqua color instead of green and her hair was blonder than before, he looked to see if anyone noticed, and yet no one did. He shrugged and watched as the started singing, Stella starting,

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"

They both sang together,

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<p>

Avery picked up with,

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone"<p>

They sang they chorus together again,

"Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound"<p>

"You and I'll be safe and sound"

They finished as the audience stood and started clapping, Duncan clapped the loudest looking actually proud of his sisters.

Chris walked up on stage as the girls left, "That was pretty awesome, looks like they'll be hard to beat. Jonah next and Violette's on deck."

Jonah took the stage with a ukulele strapped to him,

"Hey baby  
>I know how you get<br>When I'm running around, without you  
>But darlin', just understand<br>Ain't nobody around, yeah  
>Quite like you<br>We're unconditional

You're my lady  
>Beautiful, how we click<br>Got me walking on sunshine  
>Oh my baby<br>We could stare at the moon  
>Knowing it would be alright<p>

Oh my baby  
>It's a stroll in the park<br>Cuddle up on the couch, after dark  
>You're, you're my lady"<p>

The contestants were again clapping and standing for the outstanding performance. Jonah smiled and walked off the stage with a smile as Chris walked onto the stage,

"I guess we gave the Raging Wolves all the best singers, anyways Violette's next and Sam is on deck." Chris gave the stage to Violette as the black haired girl walked out. Her hair in fishtail and she was wearing some black and blue spandex shorts and a black and blue sports bra, her hands were in black fingerless gloves. An intern followed her out, he was dressed in padding.

Violette didn't say anything she just placed the intern in front of her and squatted low, with her fists close to her face, arms close to her chest, and then she delivered many kicks, punches and hits on to the poor intern. With each hit the audience cringed and hissed, like they could feel them too.

Finally within a few minutes the intern was lying on the ground, unconscious. Violette turned towards the audience with an unnaturally happy face, for someone who just beat the crap out of someone else at least, and bowed before almost skipping off the stage.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"That was a little scary, I mean, she beat the s!$% out of some kid and walked off with a smile like she just had a relaxing day at the spa!" Raine gaped.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"I'm so proud!" Duncan wiped a tear away.

*********Confessional Cam*********

As Violette exited she walked by Chris who sneaked around her,

"Ok, thanks Violette for terrorizing everyone watching this. Anyway we have Sam coming up and Blaire after and Kenziee and Natalie on deck."

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Sam comes up and starts beating the crap out of another intern with karate stuff, which again scared the crap out off everyone besides Izzy, and Violette. Then we get a break cause then Blaire comes out in a tutu and starts to do ballet crap. I just want this to be over! I have try and convince them I'm nice so they won't vote me off!"Heather whined, as she slouched against the side of the confessional cam.

*********Confessional Cam*********

Natalie and Kenziee walked up together, both with their hair a braid and Natalie was wearing a dark blue leotard while Kenziee was in a dark purple one. They then stood in front of the high bars as the music played. And then both proceeded to do a high bars routine, while doing it synchronized.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Nat, and Kenz are both really good acrobats but they got boring after a while and I fell asleep,by the time I woke up Valerie, Raine, Joey, Logan, Duncan, Heather, and Izzy had already gone." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

*********Confessional Cam*********

"Ok, last performance of the first round is Paula, and then the judges will decide who was the best and send them on to the next round." Chris explained before Paula came out.

Paula looked into the eyes of the judges, and started to sing,

"Gotta get your old tuxedo pressed Gotta sew a button on that vest 'Cause tonight you've gotta look you best Lulu's back in town 

Gotta get a half a buck somewhere Gotta shine your shoes and slick your hair Gotta get this guy a boutonniere Lulu's back in town

You can tell the mailman not to call You ain't comin' home until the fall And you might not get back home at all Lulu's back in town, yeah"

The audience's jaw dropped as she finished and they started clapping like crazy. Chris came out and announced it was time for the judges to take a ten minute break to decide the winners of round one.

*********Judges*********

"Who's moving on, guys?" Chris asked, after the judges returned. Sierra stood up with a list of people and handed it to him.

"Alrighty let's see….. from Team Raging Wolves it's Avery, Stella, Blaire, Trent, Jonah, Violette, Brianna, Alice, and…. Zane." Chris paused as he heard the screams of joy t and the cries of defeat, before continuing, "From the Hawks, Riley, Hailey, Natalie, Kenziee, Paula, Chelsea, Jaro, Raine, and shockingly…. Heather!" He grinned at the horrified looks on the contestants' faces. "We will continue to the next round….. After this commercial break."

_**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH! What will happen next… find out next week, probably, most likely, I'm planning on it, ok leave me alone! KK well I'm making this short and sweet, Love y'all!**_

_**XOXOXOLadyLove 131**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Hi again. I know this is like three or two years late but I promise I have a good reason. I like to write all my stories at once so it doesn't take years to update. That being said I lost my flashdrive with all the chapters, every single chapter including the finale. I kinda gave up after that and have just been slowly writing along the way, but I swear I am really trying to speed up the process. I'm also reallybusy due to finals and college applications. So again I'm really totally extremely sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters expect for the once I created. **

_"Who's moving on, guys?" Chris asked, after the judges returned. Sierra stood up with a list of people and handed it to him, "Alrighty let's see….. from Team Raging Wolves it's Avery, Stella, Blaire, Trent, Jonah, Violette, Brianna, Alice, and…. Zane." Chris paused as he heard the screams of joy and the cries of defeat, before continuing, "From the Hawks, Riley, Hailey, Natalie, Kenziee, Paula, Chelsea, Jaro, Raine, and shockingly…. Heather!" He grinned at the horrified looks on the contestants' faces. "We will continue to the next round….. After this commercial break." _

"Alrighty guys...and ladies, I guess all of you can't be dudes, anyways, congrats to the 18 who moved on to round number two! Now there are some rules Involved unfortunately: Rule 1- any talent is accepted even if you did it in the last round, unless that talent is maiming or killing, cause that ain't right Rule 2- Everything is allowed unless it involves: killing, maiming, seriously injuring, sorry Violette, or weaponry, including but not limited to: guns, swords, cannons, lasers, bombs, grenades, arrows, ninja starry pointy thingys, and dynamite. Rule 3: duets are allowed. Rule 4: If you are in a duet then if your duet partner doesn't make it, you still can, this isn't the three musketbars or whatever Rule 5: Hurry up! Ok now that we are done with that hot mess let's start off with our youngest sailor Blaire!" The audience lazily started clapping, as Blaire walked out in a pink, sparkly costume with white keds, a pink sparkly baton in one and has the other on her hip, her face in a sweet smile.

She stopped center stage and waited for the music to play. And right as she struck a pose, Taylor Swift's 22 started play and as it did Blaire did kicks and flips and all while twirling her baton, throwing it up the n flipping and catching it when she landed, during the final chorus she throw her baton in the air, flipped onto her hands then caught her baton with one hand and holding herself up with the other.

The lights dimmed and the music stopped and Blaire somersaulted down to the floor only to stand and bounce off stage as people clapped.

"Very impressive, next up we have Heather in Swan Lake," Chris grinned and bowed off as Heather came on in a white tutu and pointe shoes.

Heather curtsied and begin the fifteen minute dance, consisting of jetěs, pavres, and pirouettes. Pretty much everyone was falling asleep so no one noticed Melody sneaking off and then returning minutes later.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Heather is the single most boring, self-centered person I've ever met, and look at who I have for sisters. So to make things more interesting, I set a little alarm clock for everyone." Melody twirled a strand of hair with a look of mirth on her face.

*********Confession Cam*********

Everyone in the auditorium woke up to a bang and a very green Heather covered head-to-toe in a mystery substance. Chris was standing a few feet away from her laughing his head off.

"Whoever did this will pay!" Heather screeched, stomping off stage toward to bathroom.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Well, nice Heather just back the hell out and the Queen Bee is dropping in faster than the Atomic Bomb." Heather sneered, "However I need an entourage first, I think I know just some of the newbies for the job."

*********Confession Cam*********

"Well now that…..that, is over we can continue on with our talent show. Next up is Jonah and Avery singing a mash-up, on deck is Chelsea." Chris strutted of the stage, as Avery and Jonah both came out with their guitars.

Jonah:

Be careful making wishes with the d-d-d-dark

Can't be sure when they fit their m-m-m-mark

And besides in the mean mean time i'm

Just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the deep deep dance with the devil

You know the world can never get me on my level

I just got to get you out the cage on my own lovers range

God I need a spark to ignite

Avery:

Ohhhhh

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

Jonah:

(Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up)

Jonah:

In the dark, dark

Avery:

This girl is on fire

Jonah:

In the dark, dark

Avery:

Looks like a girl but she's a flame

So bright she could burn your eyes

You better look the other way

And you can try but you'll never forget her name

'Cause she's on top of the world

The hottest of the hottest girls

Say ohhhhh

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

Jonah:

In the dark, dark

Avery:

This girl is on fire

Yeahhh

'Cause my song kno-o-o-o-ow

What you did in the dark

Fire

Jonah:

(Light 'em up, up, up)

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up)

Avery:

This girl is on fire

Jonah:

(Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up)

Both:

I'm on fire

Avery:

In the dark, dark

Avery:

This girl is on fire

Jonah finished out, "In the dark, dark"

Avery and Jonah lifted their hands and bowed as everyone clapped and chattered excitedly.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Avery is a really nice girl so when she approached me with the idea of a mash-up of two of my favorite songs, who was I to say no? Plus she said Violette digs musicians." Jonah smirked.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Now on the drums is Chelsea! On Deck is Violette!" Chris started dimming the lights.

Chelsea started with a drum solo of "He Won't Go" by Adele.

Colby looked up with a look of pure bored on his face, before going back to his Nintendo DXS and finishing the level he was on.

Soon enough Chelsea bowed and walked off the stage and Chris once again took the stage.

"Thank you, Chelsea! Next up is Violette, who is showing a very different talent with intern, Flynn Ryder, I'll give you a hint…..Macklemore is going to be played." Chris bowed off as Violette came on stage with one of the interns. He had on black skin tight shorts, a black wife-beater and white ballet shoes. Violette came out in white pointe shoes and a sleek red leotard with a sheer fabric skirt. Violtette took Flynn's hand and they both bowed as _Can't Hold Us _came on.

Midway through the performance Colby felt his face heat up in jealously as Flynn scooped Violette up and spun with her. Colby stood to walk away when Gwen grabbed his hand.

"Trent's on soon, where are you going?" She whispered taking her eyes off of her best friend's sister. Colby chewed his lip trying to think of another reason to tell his sister.

"Bathroom break. I don't want to leave during Trent's performance so I'll be back soon." Gwen released his hand with a smile and nod.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stupid boy emotions! Stupid guy with abs, stupid idiot! Stu-" Colby was cut off by a menacing voice.

"Well well, what prey has fallen into my trap?" Colby turned with wide eyes.

*********Confession Cam*********

At the end of Kenizee's dance of _The Lucky One_ Gwen noticed Colby coming back pale and shaking.

"Oh my god! Cole? Are you ok?" Gwen grabbed her brother's freezing cold hand. Colby then seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"O-oh yeah I just accidently walked into chef's room. So many knifes." He shuddered in terror.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey pop a squat, Trent's coming on." Gwen patted the seat beside her, the looking up. She missed Colby's smile falling from his face as he felt eyes on the back of his neck.

"Alright, Alright, here comes the melodious voices of Trent, Brianna, and Zane!" Chris introduced as said kids came out on stage. Trent with his acoustic guitar, followed by Brianna and Zane carrying stools.

Natalie was back stage getting ready for her gymnastics bit. She chalked up her hands, and stretched when she turned to see her sister holding hands with David Roberts. She was giggling and rubbing noses with him.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Davey came up to me before the results of round 1 and told me how much he liked me! It was so sweet, and I sorta have a thing for gingers." Kenziee giggled twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Hey Kenziee, howabout you go sit down with Rayley-,"

"Riley."

"Yeah Riley. Go sit with her ok?" Natalie pushed her sister slightly.

"KK, good luck Nat! Bye Davey." And with that Kenziee disappeared.

David and Natalie stood in an awkward silence until Natalie spoke up.

"Listen kid, stay away from Kenziee. She doesn't need a fake showmance. She's here to win, She doesn't need any unwanted distractions. Leave her alone!" Natalie turned heel as Hailey waved and walked of the stage.

"Does Kenziee want that, or do you?" David asked as Natalie walked on stage.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Natalie is Kenziee's older sister and she basically controls Kenziee, Kenziee told me that she never got the chance to be herself because Natalie always told her how to behave and act." David said glumly, pouting slightly.

*********Confession Cam*********

Jaro just finished singing B_reak Your Heart_ when Violette came out from changing into leggings and white tank and a black leather jacket. She had on her combat boot and her hair in a spiral curls. She seemed to be scratching at her head and her indigo eyes were annoyed. Jaro sang out his last note when she sat down next Colby.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Mmhmmm, my baby brother is such a good singer. Both he and Raine got the good vocals, Chelsea got the talent for every instrument. But I got all the looks!" LeShawna bragged.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Now introducing the next to last performance of Round Two and the musical qualities of Stella and Alice, singing _Freight Train_." Chris bowed as a piano was rolled out on stage.

"Grief is a Freight Train,Oh what's a little pain, When you've got so much to Love.

Grief is a Freight Train, Oh what's a little pain, When you've got so much to Love." Stella sang softly.

"Forever is a slow dream, Oh what a vivid thing, When you've got so much to lose, Hope is a fast car, Only takes you so far, Boy, You've got a lot to learn" Alice continued, her fingers moving elegantly across the piano keys.

"Love is a slow song, Playing on the Radio, I know every word by heart." Stella picked up.

"Happiness is soft light, That we see our lives by, Only fading to the dark." Finished Alice.

"Close your eyes, Take to the Sky like a big blue Kite, Leave your woes behind, Closed my eyes, Try to remember what you said to me, Before you say Good-bye." Both sang together before the lights dimmed.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stella is a pretty amazing singer, that's her only good quality. She is in top vocal class at school and does competitions all the time." Matt adjusted his hat.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Mom and Dad adore Stella because she's the only "productive" one and something about her not being the only non-demon child besides Logan." Duncan flipped his blade in and out.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Growing up in the shadow of Stella was really hard for me, I can't imagine how bad it was for Violette though. Always being outshined by your twin, awful. It only boosted Stella ego though." Avery shrugged.

*********Confession Cam*********

As Stella walked to the dressing room, she was joined by a scowling Violette.

"Hey", Stella greeted quietly.

"Don't 'hey' me! You faltered on that last note! You made me sound so faulty!" Violette grimaced.

"You make me sound so self-centered." Stella's turquoise eyes flashed.

"Puh-lease! I'm self-centered! Look who is leading poor Jonah on." Violette pursed her lips.

"Stop it "Violette"! You know it isn't like that!" Stella hissed walking closer.

"Stop screaming! You'll be the reason why this little secret will get exposed." 'Violette' shut the door.

"This "little" secret isn't so little! And maybe it's time it got out." Stella screamed, taking ahold of her blonde locks, and ripping them to reveal black underneath.

"Violette! Stop it and put your wig back on!" "Violette" locked the door.

"Stella it's just us! And we need this discussion!" Violette grabbed her wig and faced her twin impersonating her.

"Listen Vi, I understand that you're jealous of my singing capabilities but-" the real Stella got cut off.

"You mean MY singing capabilities! They only think it's you cause in 7th grade you threw the wig and contacts at me! I don't want to pretend to be you so you can win talent shows! And it won't hurt me to tell the truth!" Violette whipped around at her sister and screeched

"Fine tell! Tell the world, mom and dad, our siblings, _Colby_. Tell them that I set you up, but it won't change a thing. Mom and Dad will still love me best, they'll be so angry at you for embarrassing me on international television. Duncan and Avery will be so disappointed in you, Matt will never look up to you again. Colby, poor Colby, will never be able to look at you the same. So go ahead and tell but that won't mean you'll be loved anymore." Stella stomped out of the room, still dressed as Violette.

Violette sat in a chair by the corner and buried her head in her hands as she heard cheering from Paula's performance of _Not Ready To Make Nice. _

"She's right you know." A voice came from the corner.

Violette whipped around with wide turquoise eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

As the contestants waited for the results of Round 2, "Violette" looked for "Stella".

"Hey have you seen v-Stella?" "Violette" asked Matt.

"No, wait yeah, she coming now." Matt said before going back to 'resting his eyes'.

"Hey ", "Violette" said nervously.

"Hi Violette," Stella said glumly.

"Thanks," "Violette" said smiling at her sister.

Stella refused to make eye-contact however.

"I was convinced otherwise." She murmured, eyes darting to make eye contact with a person across the room.

Chris came back on stage as the judges returned to their seats.

"Moving onto Round 3 is…. Stella, Alice, Paula, Natalie, Zane, and Brianna. Trent, Kenziee, Blaire, Heather, Violette, Hailey, Jaro, Raine, Riley and Chelsea sorry but you were eliminated!" Chris announced, "We having a brief intermission for 30 minutes, so the contestants moving on can go prepare, shower, do whatever to get ready. Just remember we have 4 more rounds to go to." Chris walked of stage and everybody stood up and left to different parts of the sub.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Ok so, ever since Stella signed herself up for the talent show in 7th grade, she discovered that she has no talent whatsoever. She also discovered my talent for singing. Which she exploits in every competition she can find. She makes me wear a stupid blonde wig and green contacts, that burn by the way, so I can perform as her." Violette looked down, her blue eyes vacant, her black hair soaking, "I'm just done though. Stella doesn't even know that everyone but the people here on the show know. She admitted herself what she did earlier, on National T.V, sorry mom and dad. But now I have an entirely different reason to keep this secret."

*********Confession Cam*********

"So Violette has been avoiding me since earlier and I'm worried she'll do something drastic." Stella fanned her cheeks trying to avoid sweating.

*********Confession Cam*********

Violette was laying on her bed in her room. A wet washcloth over her eyes. She heard the door open and close and figured it was Stella getting ready to rush her back in the wig.

"You ok?" Valerie's voice peeked instead of Stella's.

Violette sat up and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just, tired." Violette chewed on her lip at her hoarseness of her voice.

"You don't sound 'fine'"Valerie looked unconvinced.

Violette let out a scratching laugh before looking down at her hands. Valerie watched as her palms caught drops of water. Valerie sat next to Violette and wrapped an arm around her. Violette's hands covered her eyes as she started to softly cry.

"You don't have tell me what's wrong, I'll just sit here and you can if you want, but I'm just going to sit here." Valerie spoke in a hushed tone. They sat there a few minutes before Violette straightened up.

Violette and Stella arrived back in the small closet to fix themselves into each other.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Violette hasn't really told me anything. I have no idea what she's going to do. What song she's singing and I'm really nervous she won't stick to plan." Stella sighed.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Alrighty our first competitor is…..Stella singing _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift."

As the real Violette dressed as Stella stepped out on stage, she looked tired under the florescent bright lights on the stage.

"Take a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do…" Violette began.

Next to Avery, the real Stella dressed as Violette growled softly. "Why can't she listen." Avery raised an eyebrow at her younger sister's attitude.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Something's going on with Violette, one minute she's so sweet and crying and then the next minute she's pouting and sulking and angry." Avery rubbed her temples, "It's actually annoying."

*********Confession Cam*********

As Natalie was preforming a dance to Moves Like Jagger, the real Violette came back as the real Stella got told how wonderful she was and sat beside Colby.

"Hi," She whispered as Natalie hit the ending dance pose.

"Hi," He whispered back, "It sucks you didn't move on. I thought you were one of the best." Colby blushed as he said that.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Violette smiled sincerely, finally someone thought she was good.

"Now, introducing a duet of Zane and Brianna! This oughta be good." Chris led the two on the stage, two stools and Brianna's guitar were set up on stage.

Brianna started strumming softly as Zane began.

"Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"

"But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know" Both sang together.<p>

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know" Zane glanced over at Brianna's tight grip on the guitar.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know" Brianna finished.

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know" Brianna sang harshly almost about to grit her teeth.<p>

Zane joined in with her for the chorus:

"But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know"<p>

"Somebody, (I used to know)" Zane glanced over again before regaining his "tough guy look."

"Somebody, (Now you're just somebody that I used to know)" They finished together

Brianna hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes and left before the applause.

*********Confession Cam*********

"When we were little Zane and I were super close. But it was like one day he woke up and stopped caring. So I gave up. All he did was close doors in my face." Brianna's hands squeezed her knees with her hands trying not to cry harder.

*********Confession Cam*********

Alice came looking for Brianna during Paula's performance of _Survivor_ by Beyoncé. She looked in a closet and found Brianna sitting in there strumming her base tears streaming down her face every so often.

"Hey." Alice sat next to Brianna.

Brianna stopped strumming and wiped her eyes.

"What. You think that just 'cause I'm upset, I'll break down and tell you everything." Brianna's cracked.

"No, but I thought you might need tissues or a wipe. You have a little makeup smudge." Alice pulled a tissue box out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just don't know what to do anymore." Brianna blew her nose after wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alice rubbed her friend's arm.

"Zane and I were best friends growing up. The one day in 7th grade he just…..shut me out. I don't know what I did but he hated me ever since. And next year Trent graduates and he's going to leave us to go to some law university or something. All my friends are either seniors or aren't going to be here next year. My boyfriend is going back to college for his sophomore year in college soon. It'll just be me and Zane and…..I can't deal with someone like, like, like him alone without Trent or my friends!" Brianna buried her head in her hands.

Alice didn't respond, she just sat there comforting her friend.

Unnoticed by the two friends, two dark eyes were watching them.

As Alice approached the stage getting ready for her acoustic version of Part of Me, a shadowy figure followed Kenizee and David to a small sitting area back by the rooms. Unbeknownst to the couple, their world was about to be topsy –turvey.

"It would be a shame if big sister Natalie found out about this little love affair." The figure snickered snapping a picture of them kissing. Kenziee and David both looked with wide eyes.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I love Nat, she's my best friend, and twin, but she's so….controlling sometimes. And mean to my friends if she doesn't approve. She has to agree with every decision I want to make. Like I know she doesn't like Riley because of Riley's sister but Riley is so sweet actually. I just wish Nat would let me be me!" Kenizee twirled the end of her ponytail putting in anger.

*********Confession Cam*********

"All right our Round Three of the Talent Show is over! I'll give you all 45 minutes to get showered and stuff and eat dinner, then the results will be announced after dinner and we'll come straight here for Round Four and then…..the Finale! And someone from the losing team will be torpedoed outta here! You'll have like 10 minutes to get your stuff before get shot off." Chris rubbed his hands together in his mirth, "All right guys/girls get out of here!"

Hailey went back to her room. And walked into to Raine in purple sweats, a gray sweatshirt, and gray knit uggs. She was blowing her nose with a tissue. Her skin pale and she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Hailey asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, maybe, no. I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired and don't feel good and I think I'm getting a little seasick." Raine sighed rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want me to get the doctor? Or I guess Chef?" Hailey asked rubbing her friends back.

"NO I'm good!" Raine waved her off before sprinting towards the trashcan, the contents of her stomach spilling out.

Hailey was quick to run and get LeShawna, one because she was Raine sister and would know what to do, two Hailey was a sympathy puker and didn't was let it all out.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I felt really sorry for Raine, I get motion sickness too, like when I was eight and we were driving to see my grandparents and I threw up on Leighton. It sucked, but now I wear this patch that helps!" Hailey explained pointing to the skin colored circular patch behind her left ear.

*********Confession Cam*********

After alerting LeShawna, Hailey walked to the cafeteria and she passed by Jaro Benson strumming his uke on one of the couches with a bunch of the littler kids sitting around him entranced with his music. As the beautiful music floated to her ears, she recognized the song and started humming to herself. Apparently she had been louder than she thought because Jaro looked up and tapped the seat next to him, inviting her to sit next him. He began the song with,

"White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste." He continued strumming while looking at Hailey, imploring her to continue.

"Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent, long nights, strange men." She finished.

"And they say, She's in the Class A Team, Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since eighteen, But lately her face seems, Slowly sinking, wasting, Crumbling like pastries, And they scream, The worst things in life come free to us." They sang together watching the little kids hum along to the song, little baby Jessie started falling asleep in Terra's lap.

"Cause we're just under the upper hand, And go mad for a couple grams," Hailey sang.

"And she don't want to go outside tonight, And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland," Jaro picked up.

They came together and sang,

"Or sells love to another man, It's too cold outside."

"For angels to fly." Jaro sang.

"Angels to fly." Hailey finished as Jaro finished strumming.

The little ones clapped before all running off to play games or something. Jaro started packing up his ukulele and Hailey started walking away before.

"You have a beautiful voice." Jaro said suddenly without looking up, "You don't talk much but you should because your voice is lovely." Hailey looked at him and then looked away blushing.

"Thanks, you have a good voice too. You're really good with kids too." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah I volunteer in a hospital to sing for the kids in the pediatric ward to help distract them." Jaro smiled softly.

Hailey opened her mouth but she was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Daphne Hailey Marie Harrington! Just WHAT do you think you're doing!" Paula screeched from behind.

"Paula-"

"What is going on!" LeShawna came barging through.

"Keep your little termite away from my sister! Harringtons do not mixed with middle or lower class." Paula wrapped an arm around her sister and took off down the hall.

"That girl's all sorts of crazy." LeShawna walked off with her younger brother.

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS TO THE CAFETERIA FOR DINNER ANDN THE RESULTS FOR THE FOURTH ROUND." Chris called out in the sub over the loud speaker

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least, Brianna refused to sit near Zane, Violette was avoiding Stella, and Paula made sure the Harringtons sat nowhere near the Bensons.

Brianna had sat next to Alice, Avery and Violette who sat in between Alice and Valerie so her sister couldn't sit next to her. Across from the five girls was Jonah, Colby, DJ, Cody and Blaire. Across the hall was Leighton sitting with Hailey and Melody and Kenizee sat on the other side of Hailey and Natalie sat on the opposite side of Leighton. In front of them was Lindsey and Paula who had Heather on her other side and Izzy sat on Linsdey's other side.

"Well this dinner has been sufficiently strange and awkward." Chris looked around the cafeteria, "Well the four who are moving on to the semi-finale of our Talent show and closer to where we kick someone off the losing team. Drum roll please…The four who are moving on are…..Natalie…..Paula….Alice…and Stella." Everyone clapped and whooped for the four while Violette just put her head on the table. "Alright everyone those four need to get up and go get ready everyone else finish eating and start heading for the auditorium."

Violette and Stella shared a panicked look before Violette whispered to Valerie, "I think I'm going to be sick." And then she rushed out of the dining hall causing Stella to go after her.

Paula leaned over to Heather and told her to make sure none of her siblings were near the Bensons and then she strutted out of the room. Alice and Natalie both stood and walked after them and the room began chattering once again.

Violette fled the room into the bathroom knowing her twin would follow.

"Violette! Are you actually sick?" Stella came clattering seconds later.

"No! You know I have a stomach made of iron." Violette looked at her sister, "I just had to get out of there, now common we have to get ready."

Violette and Stella both got changed into each other's clothes and put on the wig when Chris announced to everyone to get to the auditorium.

"Remember stick to the plan and you'll knock Alice out of the competition!" Stella whispered to Violette who looked down and nodded.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stella means well. She is just a bit… controlling I guess. Ever since we were little she got a say in everything I did, we were close, at least I thought we were. She said she was looking out for me by doing telling me what do, for example I couldn't play with the pink Barbie because blue matched my eyes, and stupid things like that. Her rules were all towards her advantage obviously, but I used to pretend that if I said that she's doing it to take care of me, she would actually care about me. Evidently that didn't happen. I feel like she takes me for granted." Violette's eyes suddenly narrowed, the purple pupils turning to ebony, "Stella wants me to sing Bulletproof. I hate that song. I really want to stick it up to her though, to show her that I can make my own decisions." Violette looked down at her feet sadly for a second before sighing, "I just don't know if I can."

*********Confession Cam*********

"Welcome to the final stages of our Talent contest! We are all about to witness the amazing singing talent that is Stella Vanderduke who is letting us hear her mad vocal skills sing Bulletproof. On Deck is Alice Vega who is singing Beam Me Up and the two wolves will fight it out for the spot to win this challenge!" Chris grinned wickedly before walking off stage. The light blackened and a single light shone on the stage, Stella sat at the piano playing the soft music.

"Call all your friends, tell them I'm never coming back, 'cause this is the end, pretend that you want it, don't react," Stella raised her eyes to meet the surprised faces in the crowd and seeing Chris flip through his clipboard, hissing at Kelly and Christie, as if they were the problem for the messed up lines, "The damage is done, the police are coming too slow now."

Her eyes met the eyes of her twin who was silently glowering at her, her tears rose behind the contacts. Why did everything she do make her twin hate her even more, "I would have died, I would have loved you all my life, you're losing your memory now." She felt the heated glare of her twin, which cause the tears to rise in her eyes.

"You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, where have you gone?" Stella's voice cracked and tears slowly stooped down her cheeks, they were hardly able to be seen from the audience because of the low lights but Alice and Bridgette from the sidelines could see her, as could Natalie and Paula. "The beach is so cold in winter here, and where have I gone? I wake in Montauk with you near, remember the day, 'cause this is what dreams should always be, I just want to stay."

She felt a large tear run down her nose and sadly watched it fall onto one of the piano keys, "I just want to keep this dream in me, You're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory now, you're losing your memory." More tears hit the keys and she looked up through wet eyelashes to see Bridgette's arm around Alice as if she had already lost. Alice smiled sadly at her, and "Stella" realized what winning meant for her, just another trophy. But to Alice, it might mean so much more, after all the shy girl didn't seem very outgoing. This could destroy her self esteem.

"Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up. All the best of what we've done is yet to come. Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up. Just remember who I am in the morning," Stella let her voice crack then, let out the angry raw power from her vocals. "You're losing your memory now, You're losing your memory now, You're losing your memory now, You're losing your memory." Her eyes met her sister's shocked and angry ones and for once she let her sister see exactly how she felt. "You're losing your memory now, You're losing your memory now," She let her voice drop to a softer, more natural pitch, "You're losing your memory now, You're losing your memory."

The lights blacked once more, and the crowd roared, but instead of Stella on the stage when the light appeared, it was Chris. Stella had burst past Bridgette and Alice not wanting to explain to them the emotional turmoil. She ran past everyone, all the interns and cast members, until she reached the cargo part of the sub. She squeezed her self into a tiny corner in the dark, griping her black curls, she ditched the wig earlier. She cried there softly for all of Alice's performance, after what seemed like forever Violette finally crawled out of her little corner. Her joints creaked as she wiped her eyes put on her wig and strutted back out, after all Stella had to make an appearance.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stella's song was so touching!" Lindsey squealed dabbing her teary eyes. "But she did kinda lose it towards the end. Alice's was good too, but she kept her voice not so screeching."

*********Confession Cam*********

"All righty then, let's see from our judges who is the winner of the wolves," Justin handed Chris an envelope before flashing a smile at the two girls, whose faces burned red and they giggled nervously. You could practically hear Duncan's eyes roll from the audience to the stage, "Alright and the winner who will be going on to the final round is….." From the stage, Stella could see "Violette" biting her nails and tugging her wig hair, a habit both of them did when they were nervous, "The winner is Alice!"

Some of the wolves cheered as Bridgette ran on stage to hug her sister. "Stella" looked over to see "Violette" glaring at her, but for once she didn't care about the burning that was left in her skin. She didn't care because seeing the look of pure happiness on Alice's face made it worth it. Chris quickly ushered them off stage to welcome on Paula, who was singing Set Fire to the Rain. Stella congratulated Alice before hurrying off to her funeral.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I'm going to string her skinny little neck and hang her by her toenails off the side of this Sub!" the real Stella huffed in a black wig.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I knew it was suicide but I kind of had to go confront Stella. Before she killed 50 something people." Violette shrugged tucking a fake blonde piece of hair behind her ear, "I mean I guess dying won't be so bad, I mean at least Stella won't be wherever I go."

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stella" walked to the tiny dressing room she and her sister put their wig stuff in. Waiting inside was a pissed off "Violette" who shut the door and locked it. "Violette" took of her black wig and threw it in a bag, before stomping over to the vanity and pulling out the contacts.

"Stella-" the real Violette whispered pulling the fake blonde locks off and setting it on the mannequin head and zipping it up in the bag.

"Don't Violette." Stella growled before putting her contacts in the side zipper of the bag.

"But-"

"I said DON'T!" Stella hissed.

Violette slumped to the ground as Stella ran out of the room. Violette slowly took out her contacts, before dumping them in her bag as well. She buried her face inbetween her legs missing the sad look on her eldest sister's face as she walked back to see Stella. Avery sighed sadly at Violette who was curled into the corner silently sobbing.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Stella has always been a bully to Violette, ever since we were little. And Violette's just always took it." Avery smiled sadly, "I don't understand how Violette can live with loving someone who calls her worthless. Who makes her feel worse than the gum under a boot. It isn't healthy and I think one day Violette is just going to stop caring about herself. Maybe that's why Duncan and I choose Violette over Stella, to make her know that she's worth something to us." Avery sighed once.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Ever since I can remember Stella's always been running Vi around. Bossing her like a little puppy. Violette never stuck up for herself whenever Stella calls her rubbish and crap, so I took it upon myself to do that." Duncan ran fingers through his hair. "I just want her to know that she matters to me, I've lost a lot of buddies from Juvy who took a trip off the deep end if you know what I mean." Duncan crossed his arms and looked more serious than he had been in a while.

*********Confession Cam*********

All the cast regrouped once more to see who would compete against Alice in the final stage of the longest talent show ever. Stella sat away from most people in the back sulking. Violette sat in between Valerie and Matt. Her head on Matt's shoulder. She could feel the prickling sensation of Stella's glare without even looking.

*********Confession Cam*********

"It isn't fair! I should be the one getting comfort! I lost not Violette! I got backstabbed not her." Stella's nose wrinkled as if she smelled some foul rotten thing, "All Violette has done is that she ruined the rest of my singing career! God!" Stella whined.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Alright Sailors! Let's see who is about to compete against Alice for the final stage! Finally! I'm getting tired of these safe pansy competitions." Chris frowned before smiling as Justin handed him the envelope again, winking at the girls in the audience, as they, and Owen, squealed. His brother Marc just looked at him scrunching his face up. "And the winner who will compete against Alice is…Natalie!" Kenziee leapt up from the crowd squealing and clapping her hands as Natalie did the same on the stage.

"Alright loonybirds, let's get this round over with quickly. Network says I can't torpedo anyone after one am so chop-chop." Chris clapped his hands as screams could be heard from Paula's temper tantrum. Chris and Natalie left the stage as the lights dimmed and a piano was pulled out.

Alice walked to the piano, "Stella's" tears were still there, but she ignored them and started playing.

"Oh,you can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own," Alice's swift fingers skipped on the white piano keys, dampening themselves in the tears left on them. "It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer, feels like home," Alice sat up and stared as Stella, only to notice her vacant stare on her face. Alice's eyes flickered to Violette who was biting her trembling lip, her head still resting on her little brother's shoulder. "Oh, when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe, my aching body fell to the floor, then I called you at home, you said that you weren't alone, I should've known better, now it hurts much more." Brianna also squirmed slightly from her seat next to Gwen. "You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason, I can't figure out why..., why I'm alone and freezing, while you're in the bed that she's in I'm just left alone to cry. You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason I can't figure out why... You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason, I can't figure out why..." Brianna swiftly and quietly stood up to leave. Gwen and Alice seemed to be the only attention drawn to it. "Oh, you can hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing, on your own." Tears slowly sloped down Violette's cheeks while Stella seemed indifferent. "It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer, feels like home." Alice took her hands down from the piano as the song ended. Everyone stood up and clapped, but as Violette clapped she scooted around Valerie and crawled over Owen to get out of the row. It looked like Matt and Valerie were calling for her as she left while Owen looked confused.

*********Confession Cam*********

"And that's when I realized, Violette was singing for Stella!" Alice explained, "That's why Violette was acting so weird all day. I mean think about, she has to perform for Stella, her own performances and whatever else Stella put her through. I would be stressed too." Alice shook her head when a loud crash came from the direction of the auditorium.

*********Confession Cam*********

Natalie was sitting in the seat with an icepack on her chin and a taped nose, "I was doing the uneven bars and I glanced at my sister to see her getting a little too cozy with a certain despicable red-head that I can't stand. Then next thing I know I missed the bottom bar and landed on my face." Natalie hissed as she sneezed, "The best doctor on board is Chef, and he just taped my nose and gave me an ice pack and lollipop, so when we get to the next stop, Kelly is running me to a doctor." Natalie groaned as she finished talking, massaging her jaw.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Well it's pretty obvious who won there!" Chris laughed as Christie helped Natalie off stage, Kenziee already running backstage. "Ha! That was hilarious though! Anyways, Wolves win and I'll see you Hawks in the torpedo room which I have now dubbed Failure Station, where one of you will be voted off. Adele! Did you record the video of her falling? Haha that was priceless, set it up in the monitor room for me!" Chris called walking off the stage.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Well if you ask me, that white ass girl, Paula, should be to boot tonight. Who does she think she is running around telling people that they're lowly and crap, who buys that shit!" LeShawna raged at the camera.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I'd really love to vote off Paula but she'd kill me and she's my sister." Melody sighed, her indigo eyes sad. "I guess my vote is for Trina. If you ask me that girl is crazy, as if telepathy is real. I mean don't get me wrong, I tried it with Lindsey's dog once, and let me tell you, it doesn't work." Melody started muttering.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Who am I voting for? Easy, Trina or Terra. One the Roberts' have an advantage with seven members and even if they're on my team they could easily sway the votes against me." Heather shrugged, "And two, because those little creeps filled my favorite lip gloss with garlic powder! Now I only have five more tubes until they're gone." Heather wiped a fake tear.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I'm voting off Paula, because she's mean and rude and awful to animals, I saw her wearing a fur belt in one of her songs. Who knows what poor little weasel died for that belt." Lucy sniffed, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Hello Hawks, when I call your name I will toss you a marshmallow, because Owen ate all the sardines we were going to give you." Chris frowned while everyone else cheered and hi-fived Owen. "Anyways, the first person to receive a marshmallow is Natalie," Chris tossed it to her hitting her nose, "Ha! Sorry." Natalie rolled her eyes, rubbing her nose and eating her marshmallow. "Next are Kenziee, Lindsey, Melody, Hailey and Raine." Chris tossed them all marshmallows, "Riley, Chelsea, Jaro, Leshawna, and shockingly…. Heather are safe as well. So are, Owen, Marc, Lucy, Leighton, Kyle, Jennette, Tyler, Izzy, Jessie, and David." Natalie glared as David blew a kiss to Kenziee as he was tossed a marshmallow. "Zack and Samantha you are also safe." The last two were handed, handed being the operative word, marshmallows. "Paula, Trina, you are the last two here without marshmallows. But I only have one, which means one of you are going home." Paula glared at her teammates.

"Paula, you are here for your nasty behavior towards you teammates…..and my hairdresser," Chris sniffed running a hand through his gelled locks, "and Trina, you are here because your annoying and insane, in the words of your teammates." Chris cleared his voice. "The loser who will be torpedoed off the sub, to the Ship of Failures is…..Trina." Chris tossed Paula the marshmallow who stood up and cut it, before turning around to sneer at her teammates.

"You cretins are all lucky that I wasn't voted off, you hear me? Lucky!" Paula snarled before linking arms with Heather and stomping off.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Was I upset Trina was leaving? Of course! Will I wallow away in self pity without her? Sorry kiddo, I love you but I'd rather win the game than lose soooo loves ya." Izzy winked at the camera before leaving the bathroom.

*********Confession Cam*********

"I think poor Terra was the only one who was devastated at the loss of Trina."LeShawna pitied, "Even Sadie didn't cry that loud when Katie left."

*********Confession Cam*********

"TRINA!" Terra sobbed in the bathroom, holding onto a pink teddy bear with the name TRINA sewed into its foot. Outside you could hear voices asking if she was ok, and that Izzy needed to get her out and one no way, you do it.

*********Confession Cam*********

"Well there you have it folks! This episode is complete, and my my how dramatic it was! Will anyone else find out about Stella and Violette's little secrets? What will Alice do with this little handy dandy secret? Will David and Kenziee find a way to be with each other? Will these kids ever stop fighting? I hope not! But find out in the next episode, which will be in ARGENTINA!" Chris pumped his fist.

**Ok real quick before I go, I'm already started on the next chapter it shouldn't take me as long as this one I hope but no promises. and also here is a list of the songs I did not mention the titles in the fic.**

**Avery and Jonah sung _Fall Out Boy & Alicia Keys - _Christina Grimme and Mike Tompkins**

**Stella, actually Violette, sang _Freight Train_ - Sara Jackson Holman**

**Zane and Brianna sang_ Somebody That I Used To Know_ - Jake Coco and Madilyn Bailey**

**Jaro and Hailey sang _A-Team - _Ed Sheeran**

**"Stella", again Violette, sang _Losing Your Memory -_ Ryan Star**

**Alice sang _So Cold- _Ben Cocks.**

**And if anyone was confused by the whole Stella/ Violette thing, I'll explain it into more depth in the next chapter but short version. Since Stella is not a good singer, she makes Violette dress up as Stella and perform in place so it looks like Stella is the really good singer. They do not dress as each other at any other point in the fic except for when Stella performs. Again I'll get more into it next chapter. KK that's it!**

**XOXOXOXOLadyLove131**


End file.
